


Solo a Chicago

by AkaneMikael



Category: Chicago PD (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Chicago PD cast, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: "Il problema in questi casi è che se non distingui la realtà dalla finzione, rischi di perdere il contatto con il mondo, in qualche modo. E quando le cose si mescolano, è un casino.È come vivere costantemente in un film, dove tu sei un altro, la tua vita è differente e le cose non funzionano come eri abituato. Rischi di dimenticare la realtà, le cose importanti, e finisci per vivere una vita non vera, non tua, delle esperienze che non dovresti. Ma è più forte di te, ti lasci andare e prima che tu te ne accorga lo stai già facendo. E quando lo fai sei fregato!"Jon Seda e Jason Beghe si ritrovano a cominciare uno spin off insieme, in Chicago PD, e legare sarà come uno schiocco di dita.





	1. Finzione e realtà

**Author's Note:**

> da fan di Chicago PD mi sono appassionata anche a certi attori, in particolare a Jon Seda (Antonio) e a Jason Beghe (Hank). Così ho notato che fra i due c’è effettivamente una certa alchimia, sono particolarmente amici anche al di là del set, spesso si vedono anche al di fuori ed avendo iniziato insieme da Chicago Fire, hanno anche fatto molte promozioni insieme. Insomma, è andata che ci ho scritto una fic! Jason dà l’idea di essere sulle prime uno in stile Hank, lui stesso ha detto che si rivedeva molto in quel personaggio, però poi lo si vede anche ridere e scherzare (in particolare con Jon), perciò mi sono fatta un po’ l’idea che ho scritto nella fic. Jon invece è una persona super allegra, fuori di testa ed iperattiva e se lo segui lo ami. La fic ha 38 pagine, ma ho deciso di dividerla in mini capitoli. Perciò un capitolo a settimana perché è già tutto finito. E buona lettura. Baci Akane (per la mia pag: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/)

  
SOLO A CHICAGO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio11.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank.jpg)

[/playlist per i video su Jon e Jason/](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvZrOUhQoxz4lIhEFXq4FYValfo_OZFvR)   


  
1\. FINZIONE E REALTÀ  
  


La musica irrompe fra le mura della palestra, mentre mi muovo saltando leggero e veloce sui piedi che cambiano ogni volta di posizione, per essere sempre pronto allo scatto o ad un cambio d’intensità.   
I pugni veloci contro la palla da pungiball a sospensione, il mio attrezzo preferito per allenarmi. Quando mi alleno mi piace una musica forte, molto ritmata. In questi momenti mi isolo e scarico tutta l’energia in eccesso, non è poca quella che ho.   
\- Ehi! - Una voce bassa e roca mi arriva a distrarmi e per poco, di riflesso, non mi giro dando un pugno a chi mi ha interrotto. Mi fermo in tempo e lo guardo scoppiando subito a ridere.  
Jason si tiene le orecchie con le mani ed ha un’aria molto alla Hank Voight, in questo momento.   
Ridendo mi sfilo il guanto da boxe e vado allo stereo che abbasso. Jason tira un sospiro di sollievo e si toglie le mani.   
\- Sei sordo? - Chiede seccato. Io rido e mi tolgo anche l’altro guanto andandogli incontro.   
\- Mi aiuta a caricarmi! - Dico indicando le attrezzature con cui mi alleno alla boxe nella mia palestra personale.   
\- Non sei sempre già abbastanza carico di tuo? -   
Rido ancora dandogli un pugno leggero nella posa da pugile, lui lo ignora completamente, ma fa un mezzo sorrisino.   
\- Vuoi dire che sono iperattivo? -   
\- No, che ti viene in mente! - Smetto di dargli pugni e continuo a ridere andando a prendere la bottiglietta d’acqua posata a terra, vicino a dove mi stavo allenando.   
\- Come fai a non diventare scemo con quella roba? - Mi chiede riferendosi all’house che avevo tirato fuori dalla playlist.   
\- È la musica per allenarmi… electro house, heavy metal… devono avere un ritmo preciso. - Spiego per mostrare la velocità con cui mi alleno. - Mi permette di avere un’intensità giusta e mi carica, appunto. - Ripeto bevendo l’acqua che chiudo per poi prendere un’asciugamano appeso al muro, me lo metto intorno al collo e mi asciugo il sudore. - Però solitamente mi piacciono altri generi, dipende dal momento, sono versatile! -   
Spiego avviandomi verso l’uscita della palestra. Jason mi segue paziente ascoltando i miei discorsi logorroici.   
\- Mi hai visto con la chitarra, no? - Ho trovato una chitarra sul set, l’altro giorno, e mi sono messo a suonare. Per me è una droga. Se trovo uno strumento lo suono, sono piuttosto in gamba anche con la batteria!   
\- C’è qualcosa che non sai fare? - Chiede seguendomi su per le scale. Ci penso e poi scuoto la testa girandomi con aria presuntuosa:   
\- In effetti no! Sono un Dio! - Esclamo spaccone. Finalmente Jason ride e salendo mi dà una spinta sulla schiena. Jason che ride è quasi un evento, il suo personaggio è quasi stato costruito su di lui. Hanno prima scelto l’attore e poi creato il personaggio. Cose così non sono molto frequenti nella recitazione, però quando succedono significa che hai personalità e che sei qualcuno.   
Arriviamo alla cucina da cui le scale scendevano, gli scatoloni sono ancora un po’ in mezzo, ci siamo trasferiti a Chicago da poco, aspettavamo di vedere come sarebbero andate le cose con lo spin off, cioè se lo avessero aperto davvero o no. Prima avendo solo qualche parte ogni tanto in Fire facevo io su e giù. Quando mi hanno proposto ufficialmente di essere il regular nello spin off di PD, ho preso tutta la famiglia e son venuto qua. Gli indico la sedia calciando alcuni dei cartoni e apro il frigo mezzo vuoto.  
\- Tua moglie mi ha aperto e mi ha fatto venire a cercarti. È andata a fare un po’ di spesa. -  
\- Immagino che avrà brontolato dicendo ‘e meno male che doveva andare lui! Sì dopo, sì dopo ed il risultato è che la sua dannata palestra è già tutta montata perfetta, mentre il resto della casa è un cesso!’ - La scimmiotto facendo la donna isterica e lui ride di nuovo. Davvero è raro vedere Jason ridere, ma non lo conosco benissimo, con PD abbiamo iniziato le riprese da poco, però vedo che gli piace la mia compagnia, mi cerca spesso nel tempo libero.   
Lui non farà venire tutta la famiglia, mi pare, so che sono ben sistemati in un villone stratosferico a Los Angeles.   
Perciò ora è qua a Chicago da solo e siccome io e lui ci conoscevamo da Fire perché i nostri personaggi erano nella stessa storyline, è stato più facile legare con me. O meglio. Sono io che lego facilmente con chiunque.   
Ogni tanto viene da me, facciamo due chiacchiere.   
\- Ti posso dare solo l’acqua! - Dico ridendo riferendomi al fatto che è un disastro col trasloco e non abbiamo mai niente da mangiare, ma il tempo di allenarmi lo trovo sempre!  
Jason annuisce guardando un po’ le scatole in giro, pensieroso.   
\- Quando vi raggiungono i figli? - Chiede mascherando alla perfezione il suo stato d’animo. Mi appoggio al ripiano della cucina e lo guardo penetrante.   
\- Appena sistemiamo tutto qua. L’opzione era aspettare il semestre, ma ci mancano troppo. - Adesso sono coi nonni nella vecchia città.   
Jason sospira ed ogni tanto si vede quel pizzico di Hank che mi confonde.   
Solitamente c’è una bella differenza fra la persona ed il personaggio ed anzi rischi di diventare schizofrenico accanto ad uno con cui lavori. Però quando persona e personaggio sono simili, è difficile distinguere e ti confondi tu stesso, a volte hai come la sensazione di non sapere se hai i riflettori addosso oppure se sei nel privato.   
Jason mi confonde, è carismatico di natura, ha stile. Molto stile. È estremamente intrigante ed interessante.   
Come Voight.   
Il problema in questi casi è che se non distingui la realtà dalla finzione, rischi di perdere il contatto con il mondo, in qualche modo. E quando le cose si mescolano, è un casino.   
È come vivere costantemente in un film, dove tu sei un altro, la tua vita è differente e le cose non funzionano come eri abituato. Rischi di dimenticare la realtà, le cose importanti, e finisci per vivere una vita non vera, non tua, delle esperienze che non dovresti. Ma è più forte di te, ti lasci andare e prima che tu te ne accorga lo stai già facendo. E quando lo fai sei fregato!  
\- Ti mancano? - Chiedo io serio, tendo a scherzare e a fare lo scemo sempre, però ci sono volte in cui riesco benissimo ad essere serio.   
Lui non mi guarda, si stringe nelle spalle fingendo che non sia poi così grave, ma già dal fatto che uno come lui finisca qua da me per passare il tempo, è indicativo.   
\- Loro preferiscono stare là, hanno vita là, scuole, corsi, non so. Tanto poi io appena finisco le riprese con la prima stagione, presupponendo che ci rinnovino per la seconda, torno a casa. Si tratta di un paio di mesi separati, l’abbiamo fatto spesso per altri film. - Spiega fingendo che non gliene importi molto, che vada comunque bene. Sorrido e lo abbraccio di slancio stritolandogli la testa con le mie braccia nude e muscolose su cui alcuni tatuaggi fanno sfoggio, uno sul bicipite gonfio, l’altro sulla spalla. Sono fiero del mio corpo, è ben allenato e del resto sono un pugile, oltre che un attore. È normale. Adesso indosso una canottiera nera aderente e ficco la sua testa contro il mio petto, lui spiazzato rimane fermo qualche istante, rigido.  
\- Vedrai che il tempo volerà! - Dico poi. Lui mi batte sulla spalla come per dire ‘ok ok sto bene’, ma non parla. Così sorrido ancora e lo lascio strillando allegro come niente fosse: - Nel frattempo puoi aiutarmi a mettere via questo cesso! - Aggiungo una pacca sulla schiena e lui mi fissa dapprima spaesato e poi male. Forse sembro schizofrenico con tutti questi cambiamenti di atteggiamento, ma essere sensibili e premurosi non preclude energia, forza e allegria. Per me tutto è lecito, tutto è parte di me.  
Posso anche essere arrabbiato, cosa che però non mi capita mai.   
Sono più che altro un iperattivo che ama fare l’idiota. Lo trovo gratificante. Non so perché. Forse perché gli altri ridono, amo l’allegria, amo circondarmi di gioia e quindi cerco sempre di crearla.  
Non mi interessa di fare l’idiota, non ho dignità.   
Jason è l’opposto, è molto chiuso e composto e spesso serio, però vedo che si sta un po’ mollando con me e la cosa mi piace.   
\- Ti piacerebbe che ti aiutassi! - Dice poi alzandosi, poi guarda l’ora. - Vieni così puzzolente sul set? - quando lo dice non ci credo, poi realizzo che ha scherzato sul serio ed io colgo al volo la palla senza fare una piega.   
\- No se mi aiuti a lavarmi! - Ammicco malizioso e lui mi dà un calcio nel sedere.   
\- Sbrigati o ti lascio qua! - Borbotta spingendomi verso il corridoio. Io rido rumorosamente e saltello andando in camera.   
\- Non scappare, faccio in un lampo! -   
\- Sarebbe una novità! - Risponde alzando la voce per farsi sentire, io continuo a ridere, lo sbircio ed ha un’aria più aperta e rasserenata. Mi dispiace se sta male, perciò se facendo l’idiota lo aiuto a stare bene, farò l’idiota.   
In questo sono bravo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, la boxe e la voce di Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scopriamo quanto può essere scemo Jon Seda, se date un occhiata al suo profilo instagram lo scoprite anche voi, però poi faccio un riferimento ad un video che ha fatto sul serio, lo trovate qua: https://www.instagram.com/p/6OLAhFtvVJ/ La cosa sulla voce di Jason è vera, per lo meno l'ho letta su internet, penso sia vera. Comunque mi sono fatta l'idea che inizialmente Jason dovesse essere più sulle sue e poi chiaramente si è lasciato andare e si è aperto, perchè poi è una persona anche molto simpatica e umoristica. Jess è l'attore che interpreta Jay ed è vero che anche loro due sono molto legati, quando Jon se ne è andato da PD, Jess ha detto cose bellissime su di lui.

2\. VOCI DA PAURA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank%20jay.jpg)

  
Finire per sporcarsi o bagnarsi sul set è del tutto normale, giriamo una serie di polizia dove si inseguono i cattivi e si combattono. C’è molta azione e mi piace, io amo l’azione, sono una persona attiva e così ho trovato un po’ la serie che fa per me, anche perché quando ci sono scene da inseguimenti o scontri, mi mettono sempre come apri fila col mitra finto, sono il primo a correre, il primo a scontrarsi, solitamente.   
Anche Jess è un po’ come me, perciò se non sono io solitamente è lui che sistema i cattivi. Solo che lui usa i movimenti che ci hanno insegnato, io chiaramente li faccio sul serio.   
Essendo io pugile è una cosa che hanno voluto mantenere, così quando mi scontro mi metto a boxare. Non colpire davvero la controparte è difficile, ma sono chiaramente molto realista e perciò sono ben lieti di farmelo fare.   
Jason non combatte. Jason cammina con stile con la pistola in mano e la punta contro il cattivo. Se il cattivo è fortunato non la usa, altrimenti spara.   
Non si mette a fare a botte come me e Jess. Non usa un mitra o armi particolari. La sua pistola. Il suo sguardo. Più che sufficienti.   
Dopo le riprese riguardiamo sempre la scena e se c’è qualcosa da cambiare rifacciamo, perciò mi piace vedere come viene e sono sempre molto colpito dal suo sguardo, è un attore eccezionale.   
\- Sai cosa dovremmo fare? - Dice Jess dopo aver rivisto una delle mie scazzottate nella scena appena girata.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo curioso mentre gli altri intorno preparano per il prossimo atto.   
\- Un incontro di boxe vero e proprio! Insomma, il tuo personaggio boxa, tu boxi, è spettacolare vedere quando lo fai contro un cattivo, ma sarebbe figo metterti a boxare seriamente in un incontro. - È tutto entusiasta e qualcun altro intorno a noi lo ascolta.   
\- Se vuoi vederlo boxare vai a casa sua, lo fa vita natural durante! - Esclama Jason in parte con una sigaretta in mano.   
Jess lo guarda sorpreso realizzando che non solo ha interagito con noi, ma anche ha rivelato che lui sta a casa mia, mi vede, sa cosa faccio. Io sorrido trionfante, fiero di questo.   
\- Beh, a casa mi alleno, se vuoi vedere un incontro vero… -   
\- Sì ma io intendevo inserire un incontro di boxe nello show… tu… tu boxi ancora? - Chiede Jess con gli occhi che brillano, è molto espressivo. Jess è un libro aperto, molto simile a me in certi aspetti. Super allegro, super chiacchierone, super espansivo.   
Io sorrido ancora e allargo i pugni per poi batterli fra di loro davanti al mio petto in un tipico gesto da pugile!  
\- Se il mondo rivuole il suo campione, il mondo riavrà il suo campione! Sono pronto a tornare sul ring! - Lo dico convinto e uno dei tecnici che lavorano alla realizzazione degli episodi, mi ammonisce tirandomi un oggetto di scena di gomma che in tv sembra vero.   
\- Provaci a farti male e ti appendiamo per le palle! - Questo lo dice al megafono verso la mia faccia, penso che siano chissà come convinti che io sia un testone scavezzacollo incontenibile e pericoloso per me stesso.   
Chissà perché!  
Jess e gli altri con noi ridono, mi giro istintivamente verso Jason ed anche lui ha un piccolo ghigno. Mi sento felice. Mi piace quando si divertono per causa mia, ma se a sorridere è lui è ancora meglio.   
\- Comunque nessuno potrebbe battermi, nemmeno colpirmi! Non mi farei mai male! - Faccio il gradasso, è anche vero che all’attivo ho 21 vittorie ed una sconfitta, non è mica male!   
\- Seriamente, perché hai smesso? - Chiede Jess sedendosi in attesa di cominciare con la prossima ripresa.   
Jason finisce la sua sigaretta e rimane lì, non partecipa ai discorsi, ma ascolta.   
\- Mi piaceva di più recitare, dovevo scegliere se fare seriamente l’attore o il pugile. Visto che avevo serie possibilità come attore, alla fine ho scelto questo, però non ho mai smesso di allenarmi ed ogni tanto faccio incontri di esibizione e cose così, magari per raccolte fondi… - Ho aperto una fondazione per la ricerca contro la distrofia simpatica riflessa, perciò faccio ogni tanto di questi incontri.   
\- Fanne uno presto, non vedo l’ora di vederti seriamente all’opera, sembri bravo! - Continua Jess colpito ed entusiasta di quello che ho appena mostrato in scena.   
\- Togli pure il ‘sembro’, Lo sono! - La mia autostima va a gonfie vele e mi piace auto celebrarmi, sono uno di quegli idioti che fanno gli idioti!  
Jess ride e il tecnico di prima mi tira un altro oggetto che schivo con i miei buoni riflessi.   
Si ride ancora e la gioia trabocca in me. È uno dei momenti più felici della mia vita, il lavoro non è mai andato così bene considerando che ho una parte importante e non marginale e si prospetta qualcosa di successo. Spero che lo abbia, mi piace fare il poliziotto ex pugile collega di un Hank Voight con cui non va d’accordo.   
Anche perché nella realtà ci vado d’accordo e questo rende il mio momento in questo momento ancor più interessante in qualche modo.   
Non lo so, forse non ha senso.   
\- Comunque sarete tutti invitati, ma non fate girare la voce! - Dico sotto voce a loro due che ho qua vicino a me. Ridacchiano e mentre Jason scuote la testa come per dire che sono sempre il solito irresponsabile, Jess mi dà il pugno come i nostri personaggi in scena fanno per congratularsi di qualcosa.   
Poco dopo uno dei fotografi ci chiama e ne scatta una, noi guardiamo e sorridiamo.   
È uno di quei momenti che sa ancora di inizio, ma un inizio sicuramente glorioso. O, per lo meno, lo spero.   
  
  
Mi muovo in circolo su questo affare che non so nemmeno come si chiama e imito la voce bassa e roca di Jason blaterando idiozie a caso, la cosa fa ridere tutti e non so onestamente perché lo faccio. Ma quando vedo Jason ridere lo capisco.   
Mi piace quando lo fa. Non lo fa spesso, ma io riesco a farlo ridere e la cosa mi piace. Mi piace se ride e mi piace se ride per causa mia.   
Lo capisco dopo un paio di volte che capita. Sono un po’ ottuso, questo è vero, però prima o poi lo capisco.   
\- Puoi essere meno scemo? - Chiede sempre con la sua voce rauca che sbuffa fumo.   
Io continuo a girare sull’affare a due ruote e rispondo con lo stesso vocione che lo imita:   
\- No! -   
\- Pensi di avere una voce tanto diversa dalla mia? - A questo rispondo col mio tono normale.   
\- Certo che è diversa! Mica sono così roco! - Jason così annuisce con aria di sfida, si tiene nell’angolo della bocca la sigaretta col fumo che sale in alto, tira fuori il suo telefono e dopo mezz’ora che traffica me lo dà seccato brontolando:   
\- Registrati! - Rido perché dal telefono non ha tirato fuori proprio niente, così in meno tempo di lui trovo la videocamera, la metto interna e inizio a registrarmi parlando a macchinetta come un idiota, ma senza alterare la mia voce:   
\- Ciao Jason, quando riascolteremo questo messaggio ti dimostrerò che la mia voce non è bassa e roca come la tua, io sono una persona normale, amabile, sorridente e socievole. E soprattutto non fumo. Perciò se non fumo non posso avere una vociona come la tua. Lo so che ti è venuta perché ti sei tolto il tubo dalla gola dopo l’incidente, però il fatto che fumi ha peggiorato la cosa. Comunque è una voce molto erotica, però insomma… io ho altre qualità, tipo questi bicipiti da paura! - E così dicendo gli mostro nella fotocamera il mio famoso bicipite con il tatuaggio sopra, gli faccio anche l’occhiolino e poi chiudo. Lui scuote la testa ridacchiando, poi prende il telefono e lo guarda scuotendolo. Sospiro e lo faccio partire per vedere il video. È così incapace con certe cose.   
Il video parte con la mia faccia da scemo che parla dicendo cose sceme. E spalanco gli occhi sentendomi. Perché effettivamente non ci si ascolta, noi abbiamo una percezione diversa delle nostre voci, solo se ci registriamo possiamo sentirci, ma spesso siamo così abituati, noi attori per lo meno, che non facciamo caso a che voce effettivamente abbiamo. Ci guardiamo nell’insieme, ma non ascoltiamo sul serio il nostro timbro vocale normale.   
\- Oh cazzo, ma ho davvero la voce bassa e roca. Ok, ma non come la tua! Tu ce l’hai molto di più! - Comincio a gracchiare, chissà che male c’è se ce l’ho uguale alla sua. La sua è erotica davvero. Molto. Il video conclude col bicipite e lui scuote la testa.   
\- Tienilo di ricordo, quando saremo vecchi decrepiti e non reciteremo più te lo riguarderai e ti farai quattro risate sognando questi bicipiti da urlo! -   
Lui sogghigna e scuote sempre la testa, con aria vagamente paziente. Non so se mi prende come un fratello minore… o minorato… o che diavolo possa pensare di me, ma in pratica si lascia fare qualunque cosa, da me. Mentre tiene un po’ le distanze dagli altri. Non sta molto con loro. Non sta lì a scherzare o parlare tanto. Tende ad isolarsi un po’ e quando lo fa io lo stuzzico e lo cerco perché non mi piace che se ne stia da solo. Riuscire a farlo ridere è davvero soddisfacente.   
Spero di lavorare con lui ancora per moltissimo tempo, è un attore eccellente e mi fa crescere molto professionalmente. E poi è carismatico, ha stile… cioè, non so se si nota, ma la sua camminata è quella con più stile di tutte. Non gli serve correre. E questo è lui!  
Lavorare con lui è la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi. Ne sono maledettamente entusiasta! 


	3. I mille talenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon è qualcosa di epico, sa fare mille cose e se guardate il suo profilo morite dal ridere. Per questo capitolo mi sono ispirata ad alcune cose che c'è nel suo account di cui metto il link. Non ho idea di che tendenze abbia Jon nella realtà, o meglio so che è felicemente sposato e con tre figli, ma io volevo a tutti i costi fare questa fic slash su Jon e Jason così mi sono rigirata un po' certe cose.

3\. I MILLE TALENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank82.jpg)

  
<https://www.instagram.com/p/BJoip-cgjyr/?taken-by=jonseda>   
<https://www.instagram.com/p/BJYsGpgA2WR/?taken-by=jonseda>   


 

  
In breve lego con tutti quanti, mi sembra di essere un po’ il centro del gruppo, non c’è nessuno con cui non vado d’accordo e non scherzo. Ci sono attori introversi che stanno sulle loro, ma riesco a coinvolgerli lo stesso.  
Mi invento sempre qualcosa e non sto mai fermo ed un giorno io e la chitarra ci riuniamo.  
Non so come la trovo, forse mi cade dal cielo.  
Siamo qua, sto cercando non saprei cosa e mentre aspetto la vedo.   
Lei è lì in un angolo, appartata, coperta da altre cose. Però io la riconosco subito, per me è impossibile non riconoscerne una.   
Così mi precipito, prendo tutto quello che la copre e lo lancio dietro le spalle, poi la prendo e la salvo.   
È proprio lei. La chitarra!  
\- Che diavolo ci facevi lì in disparte? - Le chiedo come se potesse rispondermi.   
Così me la metto a tracolla e comincio ad accordarla girando per il set di oggi, dove le riprese saranno tutte nell’ufficio dell’intelligence, perciò è il set fisso e ci sono miliardi di oggetti di scena, si può trovare di tutto.  
Anche una chitarra, a quanto pare.   
Arrivo accordando, perciò si sentono note in sequenza fino a che con soddisfazione piombo su una sedia, non controllo se sia la mia o quella di qualcun altro. Qua ognuno ha la sua sedia, non so perché funzioni così, ma tant’è…  
Mi siedo e comincio a strimpellare.   
Sì, sì, funziona perfettamente!  
Il sorriso si forma sul mio viso e le dita intorpidite per il molto tempo passato senza suonare, cominciano presto a sciogliersi.  
È come andare in bicicletta. Non perdi mai la capacità di farlo, non sul serio.  
E accordo dopo accordo, parte una canzone che canzone non è, una sequenza totalmente casuale che aumenta di ritmo ed intensità mentre vado avanti.   
Continuo senza fermarmi, entusiasta, felice, maledettamente euforico e piano piano la canzone si fa allegra e la riconosco.   
Sto suonando una di quelle che mi faceva mio nonno da piccolo, lui che mi ha insegnato a suonare la chitarra. Canzoni di origine portoricana, le sue parti insomma.   
Finché poi noto un vago silenzio che sovrasta il caos che c’era prima.   
Silenzio?  
Alzo la testa continuando a suonare e mi accorgo che tutta la crew mi guarda, nessuno fa più niente, sono tutti fermi a guardarmi suonare, nessuno recita, nessuno lavora.   
Vicino a me c’è Jason, davanti Jess mi sta filmando e Marina e Sophia hanno un’aria molto sorpresa.   
Così le dita si fermano e li guardo inarcando le sopracciglia.  
\- Beh? - Chiedo finendo poi per guardare Jason vicino a me.   
\- Toglimi una curiosità. - Dice allora lui con la calma più totale di questo mondo, Jason ha una corporatura forte, non è uno stecchino che cammina. Non è nemmeno atletico e muscoloso come me o Jess. Ha un fisico forte, due belle spalle, braccia massicce. Ed ora ha il gomito appoggiato al bracciolo di legno della sedia, verso di me. Il mento appoggiato alla mano. - Ma c’è qualcosa che non sai fare? - Lo dice serio in questo strano religioso silenzio.   
Ci fissiamo negli occhi per un paio di secondi, ci penso, capisco che lo dice perché boxo, recito, faccio le imitazioni e pure suono la chitarra. Poi scuoto la testa e torno a suonare più veloce ed incalzante di prima, per mostrare quanto io sia eccezionale con una chitarra.   
\- No, non c’è. So fare tutto! - Esclamo megalomane come mio solito.   
A questo scoppiano tutti a ridere e vedo che anche Jason ride ed è una cosa che mi piace molto. Continuo a suonare, Jess riprende, poi in molti mi fanno domande ed io rispondo sempre suonando.   
\- Suono anche la batteria ed il piano! - Rispondo poi alla domanda su ‘cos’altro suoni’. Jess mi fissa stranito, impressionato. - Adoro la musica, di ogni genere. Non ho preferenze particolari, mi piace variare, dipende da quello che faccio in quel momento. Se mi alleno ad esempio deve essere qualcosa di molto ritmato. Se è una serata in compagnia metto su canzoni più idiote ed allegre… -   
\- E se devi rilassarti? - Chiede Jason interessato al discorso, stranamente.   
\- Che c’entra, non devo mai rilassarmi. - Rispondo subito schifato all’idea di rilassarmi e scoppiano di nuovo a ridere.   
\- Che domande idiote. -   
\- Come fai ad essere così iperattivo? -   
Mi stringo nelle spalle e non so che dire.   
\- Sono semplicemente così! - Per me non c’è molto a cui pensare. Se sono in attesa di qualcosa, trovo altro da fare. Subito.   
E qua Jason che è ancora nella posa plastica di prima -ed io nel frattempo ho cambiato tre posizioni diverse sempre suonando la chitarra- fa un sorriso particolare, un po’ difficile da interpretare, e conclude piano:  
\- Incredibile. - Lo guardo interdetto. Ho sentito bene?   
Poi dal set ci chiamano, si deve girare una scena insieme così metto giù la chitarra e ci alziamo. Solo quando me ne vado mi accorgo che nemmeno farlo apposta mi ero seduto nella sua sedia e lui sulla mia.   
Apposta?  
Apposta per che?   
Jon, dai i numeri?  
  
  
Lo sputtano arriva una sera, a casa coi ragazzi. Per il mio compleanno organizzo una serata da me, c’è anche la mia famiglia, la piccola in particolare è la mia copia in miniatura. È iperattiva come me e mi adora, fra simili ci si capisce.   
Jason essendo già stato da me qualche volte, li ha conosciuti.   
La serata procede bene, divertente. Mangiamo, beviamo, parliamo di noi, delle nostre esperienze d’attori prima di queste, chi abbiamo incontrato per lavoro, quale attore famoso abbiamo conosciuto e Jason ha dalla sua un paio di collaborazioni interessanti.   
I figli grandi sono curiosi ed interessati a sapere i retroscena degli altri attori, così ascoltano.   
C’è il momento in cui si sbava su Chad di cui Sophia parla molto bene, e si ride sulla gelosia sospetta di Jess.   
Poi si sbava anche su Demi con cui ha lavorato Jason.   
E poi mia moglie attacca la musica. Sa quale mettere, ci sono le playlist, ogni chiavetta ha il suo colore, ogni colore ha un momento. Il rosso è per allenamento, quello azzurro è per le serate e le feste.   
Le canzoni le ho scelte io, perciò non sono propriamente recenti e moderne ma più dei miei tempi. Anni ottanta, novanta in particolare. Disco, dance, tormentoni, canzoni totalmente idiote e mentre si sentono, io mi muovo sulla sedia, incapace di stare fermo. Ovviamente. Lo notano tutti.  
\- Ma non puoi proprio non fare nulla? - Chiede Jess incredulo di quanto io stia sempre a muovermi.   
Io rido e scuoto la testa stringendomi nelle spalle.   
\- Ma queste canzoni mi piacciono, non vi viene voglia di ballarle? - C’è chi dice sì, chi dice forse qualcosa… e chi dice dei no tassativi. Magari a qualcuno non piace proprio. La cosa non mi turba.   
\- Beh, siate felici che non si alza a ballare! - Esclama allora mia moglie.   
Tutti si illuminano.  
\- Balli anche? - chiedono curiosi.  
\- Beh, ballare è una parola grossa! - Si affretta a dire Johnny, il grande, che quando faccio lo scemo scappa sempre dall’altra parte della casa.   
Così proprio mentre lo fisso male e col broncio, come se fossi io il bambino, esattamente in questo momento, come se il cielo mi aiutasse, parte una delle mie canzoni preferite.  
\- NO NO NO ASPETTA, QUESTA FERMALA, RIMANDALA! - Comincio a strillare in modo poco mascolino. A questo punto vedi mia moglie che ridendo va allo stereo per fermare la canzone e farla ripartire, mentre i miei figli maggiori partono dalla famosa altra parte della casa.   
Jess intuisce che è una di quelle cose da riprendere, così col suo telefono che probabilmente ci si è incollato, si mette in posizione per riprendere.  
 - Dovete sapere che anche lui, come tutti, ha la sua canzone. Quella che quando la sente, non riesce proprio a non ballarla. -   
\- Come la ballo io non la balla nessuno! - Dico modesto come sempre.  
\- Cioè ci sono ancora cose che dobbiamo scoprire di lui? - Chiede sorpreso Jason, mentre io mi metto in posizione. Prima di dare il permesso di partire, gli faccio l’occhiolino.   
\- Oh caro, tu di cose da scoprire di me ne hai ancora tante… - Forse è un po’ l’alcool, beviamo birra e vino da tutta la serata.   
O forse sono io così, punto e basta e di giustificazioni non ne ho molte.   
Ma fatto sta che lui alza sorpreso il sopracciglio con una punta naturale di malizia, la stessa che ho messo io.   
E poi do l’ok.   
La canzone è I’ve got the power di Snap.  
La musica ricomincia, le prime note fanno il loro trionfale ingresso e la carica mi parte da dentro. Comincio anche io. Ancheggio e poi quando alla chitarra elettrica si aggiunge il famoso falsetto con il verso che dà il titolo alla canzone, io inizio a girare su me stesso scuotendo brutalmente il mio favoloso culo in un balletto che di virile non ha proprio nulla.  
Certamente perdo la faccia, ma continuo a ballare presissimo la canzone e tutti scoppiano a ridere finché poi mi fermo con le braccia spalancate e l’aria più convinta di questo mondo.   
La canzone poi cambia e restano loro che muoiono e piangono dal ridere. Ed io serio che aspetto i complimenti con le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Quando lo faccio i miei figli si vergognano di avere il mio stesso DNA. - Spiego poi. - Ma queste sono quelle cose che ci metti un secolo ad imparare e che quando impari non smetti più. -   
\- Ma chissà come mai! -   
\- Come mai le voglio imparare? - Chiedo a Jason che rimane come suo solito impassibile.  
 - No, chissà come mai i tuoi figli si vergognano! - Risponde col suo lato lugubre e serio.   
\- Oh andiamo, non dirmi che non muovo bene il culo! Nessuna donna lo muoverebbe bene come me! - Gli altri ridono ed invito Sophia e Marina a ballare con me, mia moglie scappa dicendo che va a mettere su il caffè e ben presto la scena si trasforma in una gara di ballo fra me e Marina, perché Sophia si rifiuta di perdere la faccia, mentre Marina è più come me. Si lascia trascinare.   
La serata poi si sposta in taverna, dove c’è il biliardo e giochiamo per gran parte della serata divertendoci come idioti, sempre con della musica e sempre con me che perdo la faccia con esultanze per nulla mascoline.   
Per un momento, andando avanti in questa serata divertente, mi rendo conto che è come un tuffo nel mio passato, nella mia infanzia. Quando con gli amici ho fatto esperienza di ogni genere e non ero conosciuto come il ragazzo più virile del quartiere e me ne fregavo proprio. A me piacevano delle cose e non mi importava proprio di cosa mi facevano sembrare.   
Anche perché poi era vero. Sembravo proprio quello che ero.   
Mia moglie è stata la prima e unica donna di cui mi sono innamorato, ma è più una splendida amica.   
Ci sono eccezioni nella vita di tutti, fuori dal tuo genere, dai tuoi gusti. Ti prendi bene con una e sarà solo lei. L’ho sposata quando ho capito che anche a letto andava bene, che non era solo uno stare bene e divertirsi.   
Così abbiamo fatto figli e famiglia e tutto.   
Però prima di lei ho avuto esperienze omosessuali, non poche. Non ero famoso né per essere gay, né etero. Giravano mille voci su di me, non le smentivo, non me ne fregava nulla.   
Poi mi sono messo a fare pugilato e la cosa è un po’ morta lì. La boxe mi ha dato quella pace personale che mi serviva, anche se quelle esperienze mi hanno fortificato molto.   
Sono chi sono, non ha importanza.  
È da quando mi sono sposato che non ne ho più di quel tipo e non ho mai voluto tradirla.   
Però la cosa è particolare e me ne accorgo stasera che faccio coppia con Jason al biliardo, al quale mi attacco per parlottare e complottare e fare lo scemo. Ci marcio parecchio, me ne rendo conto quando mi viene duro nel parlargli all’orecchio, dopo l’ennesima bottiglia di birra.   
Sono alticcio, mi sto divertendo e attaccato a lui per ogni scusa, mi eccito.   
Queste sono le sensazioni che provavo da ragazzo, sono emozioni, voglie, entusiasmi che provavo quando andavo con altri ragazzi.   
E non mi sentivo così da anni, anni… prima che mi sposassi con lei.   
Appena me ne rendo conto, anche se ho troppa birra in circolo, lo capisco bene.   
Cazzo, ho un problema.   
Voglio tradire mia moglie. E la voglio tradire con Jason.   
Il fatto che io ne sia consapevole, cambierà poco.   
Oh merda.   
Oh. Merda.


	4. Prima che tu te ne accorga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo nuovo capitolo, la serata prosegue fra vino e birra e quando resta solo Jason per l'ultimo bicchiere, Jon fa il solito Jon: prima agisce, poi pensa. Le cose continuano a salire vertiginosamente, saranno in grado di fermarle prima che sia tardi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic è tutta completa, metto un capitolo a settimana, intorno al venerdì circa.

4\. PRIMA CHE TU TE NE ACCORGA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank83.png)

[/Teardrop - Civil Twilight/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDVD21QVDF4)

 

Va poi che la tiro per le lunghe fino a che non mi libero di tutti, tranne che di Jason.   
Dopo una serata divertentissima che ci ha aiutato a diventare un bel gruppo, dopo che Jess e Sophia si sono messi a flirtare e che sono andati via insieme, dopo che i miei figli sono andati a dormire e dopo anche mia moglie Lisa che ha ceduto le armi, lentamente siamo rimasti solo io e Jason.   
Da quando mi è venuta l’erezione ho rallentato le birre, ma non mi sono staccato molto.   
Anche Jason era allegro, si sta sciogliendo.   
Sembrava più chiuso e sulle sue, all’inizio lo era. Penso che sia una persona complessa, che ha bisogno di un po’ per lasciarsi andare. Non saprei.   
\- Dai, bevi l’ultima? - Chiedo quando vedo che realizza che siamo rimasti soli. Ci guardiamo un po’ intorno, è un cesso. Bottiglie di birra e vino, calici, bicchieri, ciotole di cibarie varie vuote.   
\- Cena portoricana. Mica male. - Dice poi sedendosi nel divano del salotto, accettando l’ultima.   
Felice come un bambino incosciente, vado al frigo e realizzo dolorosamente che abbiamo fatto fuori tutte le scorte.   
\- Cazzo, non pensavo bevessimo così tanto! - Dico tornando con una bottiglia di vino di cui ne rimane metà.   
Jason recupera due calici e me li porge sorridendo.   
\- A fare gli idioti vien da bere! - Risponde a suo agio. Mi siedo accanto a lui e ci voltiamo un po’ uno verso l’altro, a tre quarti, per guardarci.   
\- Riesco a fare l’idiota anche se non bevo… - Commento da solo con la mia solita auto ironia.   
\- Meno male che te lo dici da solo! - Dice divertito.   
\- Ma lo sai che sei meno scorbutico e chiuso di quel che sembravi all’inizio? - Aggiungo sfacciato dopo che il sorso di vino riprende laddove le birre si erano interrotte prima.   
Qua rischio.   
L’ebbrezza sale come un’ondata calda, si traduce in una stupida gioia e scioltezza. Scioltezza delle articolazioni, in effetti. Se muovo un muscolo, la sensazione è di fluttuare. Che succederà se parlo ora?   
Forse dovrei stare zitto.   
\- Mi ci vuole un po’ per sciogliermi, non mi fido facilmente. - Annuisco sorridendo intenerito.   
\- Allora sono onorato che tu ti fidi di me. - Poi aggiungo senza ricordarmi del mio saggio intento: - Sei davvero una persona affascinante. - Poi chiudo gli occhi realizzando d’aver usato un termine col doppio senso. - Volevo dire intrigante. - Ma poi capisco che è anche peggio. - Cioè bello. Da conoscere. - Continuo a peggiorare la situazione e lui ridacchia divertito, non sembra imbarazzato e visto che bevo perché imbarazzato lo sono io, arriva il colpo di grazia.  
Metto giù il calice, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio.   
Premo le labbra sulle sue e resto fermo così, sento la sua reazione che nell’euforia del vino arriva schiudendosi a me. E così le danze cominciano.   
Danze che sebbene siano da ubriaco, saranno la mia fine!  
Mentre bacio, Lisa viene completamente dimenticata. Non è che la volessi tradire, semplicemente volevo farmi Jason, la cosa è distinta, non c’entra con lei. La amo, sto benissimo e non voglio che soffra. Però questo scinde col mio desiderio di lui. Normalmente non lo farei, ma normalmente non provo questi forti desideri.   
Le lingue si trovano e si intrecciano e le cose vanno molto meglio di quel che avessi osato sperare. Non che ci avessi pensato, prima di ficcare la mia bocca sulla sua. Semplicemente l’ho fatto.   
Ci scambiamo i nostri sapori di vino e per un momento sembra di bere ancora. Per un momento è tutto un gran casino. I doveri, le mogli, le famiglie vengono spazzate via, per un momento non siamo nemmeno in casa. Per un momento.   
La verità è che chiunque può tradire, anche la persona più onesta ed innamorata di questo mondo.   
Così come chiunque può uccidere se messo in determinate condizioni.   
Il desiderio l’abbiamo tutti e quel momento in cui ti scappa… quel momento c’è sempre.   
Poi dipende. C’è chi riesce a smettere, chi no. C’è chi iniziando, va verso la sua fine. La fine di tutto.   
Io non lo so. So solo che bacia maledettamente bene e che gestisce questo nostro bacio con una calma unica. Mettendomi una mano sul collo, le dita risalgono sulla nuca, fra i capelli corti. Mi tiene così e non so per quanto ci baciamo. Non ne ho proprio idea.   
Però è la cosa più bella del mondo. La più bella.   
Non so come mai torniamo in noi, scuotiamo le teste e realizzo che anche lui deve essere ubriaco ed anche lui è sposato ed ha figli e non è il momento migliore per pensarci, ma forse ci pensiamo proprio ora.   
Tardi.   
Mi prende il viso fra le mani separandomi, come io ho il suo. Appoggiamo le fronti una all’altra, ci respiriamo a vicenda, così vicini. Sappiamo ancora di vino.   
\- Amo mia moglie. - Dice coi suoi occhi penetranti nei miei.   
\- Anche io. -   
\- E la mia famiglia. - Aggiunge.   
\- Idem. - Replico sempre turbato. - Ma non potevo non baciarti. - Dico poi. Lui annuisce con un guizzo di comprensione nello sguardo, perché proviamo le stesse cose.   
\- Non ci ho pensato prima che tu lo facessi, ma poi non potevo più smettere. - La sua voce è più bassa e roca del solito e già di solito è molto bassa. Erotico. Mi lecco le labbra, lo voglio ancora. Il desiderio sale, come sale qualcosa fra le mie gambe. Non riesco a controllarmi.   
È un disastro cedere.   
\- Non lo volevo prima di stasera. Non sono uno che tradisce sua moglie, non l’ho mai fatto, non ci ho mai pensato, non lo volevo. Non è che passi mesi a dirti lo voglio fare, ma non posso. Lo fai prima che tu te ne accorga e quando capita è la fine. Perché non riesci a smettere. Non riesci… - E spingo verso di lui riprendendo possesso della sua bocca, con prepotenza maniacale.   
Il bacio a questo punto si fa più acceso, con più foga, e lui risponde ancora, non mi frena, non mi allontana. Appurato che amiamo le nostre mogli, questo è diverso. E farlo non toglie niente a quel che proviamo per loro. Ma non possiamo evitarlo. Forse prima potevo, se fossi stato sobrio. Forse. Non lo so. Ma so che ora le nostre bocche si fondono insieme e non ci staccheremo per nessuna ragione al mondo.   
Jason continua a rispondere e sto spingendo per stenderlo e salirgli sopra, completamente fuori di testa, incapace di ragionare e ricordarmi dove sono. Per fortuna lui invece lo ricorda e mi respinge con decisione. Sembra Voight in questo momento.   
\- Eh ehi… - Mormora piano. - Siamo nel divano di casa tua… la tua famiglia dorme al piano di sopra… - Il fatto che debba ricordarmelo lui è grave, lo riconosco.   
Ansimando annuisco e mi separo, lo lascio andare ed alzo le mani. Annuisco ancora, mi strofino le labbra con la punta delle dita, eccitato, sconvolto. Lo farei ancora, ma qua la cosa è grave.   
È fottutamente grave.   
\- Allora se non vai, non riuscirò a fermarmi. Perché ho un’erezione da paura. - Lo dico con tutta la mia completa e solita sincerità. Senza filtrare. Lo vedo stringere le gambe istintivamente, impreca e guarda di lato. Poi annuisce e si alza.   
\- Sì, è meglio che vada. - In piedi vedo che anche lui è nelle mie stesse condizioni. Così semplicemente se ne va, lasciandomi nel divano solo, sconvolto, shoccato.   
Che casino. Porca puttana. CHE. CASINO.   
E la mia mano che apre i jeans e tira fuori quello che non trattiene più, non aiuta. O meglio aiuta. Il mio cazzo. Che strofina fino a che non vengo soddisfacendomi come si deve.   
Sconvolto, mettendo il dito nella piaga. Maledizione.   
Perché sono ricaduto nei vecchi vizi? Ne ero uscito. Andava tutto bene. Avevo una vita normale, amo i miei figli, Lisa è in gamba, adorabile, mi capisce, sa che ho avuto molte esperienze omosessuali e non le è mai importato nulla.   
Andiamo. Cazzo!  
Cazzo!  
Cazzo!


	5. Un muro che torna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sera prima Jon e Jason si erano baciati, ma erano troppo poco lucidi per capire bene cosa facevano. Il giorno dopo come reagiranno? Ne parleranno oppure faranno finta di nulla? Una cosa è certa, se Jason è una persona complicata, Jon è estremamente facile: quel che prova glielo leggi dritto in faccia. Sarà anche un attore, ma vive le sue emozioni tutte senza freni. Come farà ora?

5\. UN MURO CHE TORNA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank64.jpg)

  
Per quando si sveglia trova tutto pulito ed in ordine.   
A Lisa viene un colpo vedendolo e mi guarda come se fossi pazzo, mi tocca la fronte mentre dormo e la sento, così mi sveglio ridendo e prima di aprire gli occhi l’afferro e la faccio finire nel letto dove facciamo del buon sano sesso mattutino.   
Era da una vita che non lo facevamo. Ed era da una vita che non pulivo casa dopo i festini.   
\- Avrei chiamato Lana. - Dice riferendosi alla nostra governante, è una signora di colore che viene a pulire due volte a settimana e all’occorrenza. Le mani scivolano sul suo sedere tondo e morbido e stringo, ansimante, mentre la bacio. I corpi sudati palpitano.   
\- Dovevo smaltire la sbronza, se mi stendo ubriaco sto male. Perciò o vomito o smaltisco. - Solo che di solito mi infilo le dita in gola.   
\- Invecchiando si migliora? - Lo dice maliziosa e ridendo la ribalto e comincio col solletico.   
La giornata inizia così e continua più o meno alla stessa maniera.   
Sono molto affettuoso con lei e la riempio di attenzioni ed è un po’ un classico in realtà.   
Il ricordo della sera è un po’ confuso, resta il nostro bacio e quello che mi son fatto da solo dopo che se ne è andato.   
Credo che sia un casino. Un gran maledetto casino.   
  
  
Rivederlo mi riempie di ansia, come si comporterà? Ho rovinato tutto? Perché non penso mai prima di agire?   
Beh, non lo faccio mai, da ubriaco è peggio.   
Ecco, posso dire che ero andato e non sapevo cosa facevo, se sono fortunato torniamo amici come prima.   
Arrivo sul set, oggi si comincerà col settimo episodio.   
Come prima cosa ci si riunisce tutti nella sala riunioni che viene usata anche come sala stampa all’occorrenza.   
Siamo seduti tutti intorno al consueto tavolo, arrivo e lo cerco, ma ancora non c’è. Jess e Sophia sono seduti vicini e si danno occhiate eloquenti. Quelli han scopato. Li invidio.   
Mi siedo stanco ancora prima di iniziare, mi tengo gli occhiali scuri e sto un po’ sulle mie, stranamente. Non è una situazione facile. Un conto è fare la faccia tosta a casa con mia moglie, per dimostrare a me stesso che la amo come prima e che non cambia nulla con lei. Un altro è affrontare il resto del mondo e nella fattispecie Jason, la causa del mio caos.   
Ci vengono consegnati i copioni dell’episodio e adesso li leggeremo. Qualcuno chiede di Jason, nessuno ne sa nulla.   
\- Pensavo si fosse fermato a dormire da te… - Dice Jess. Io mi stringo nelle spalle e scuoto la testa, poi prendo il copione ed esco per prendere un po’ d’aria. In realtà possiamo leggere i copioni dove vogliamo, solo che di solito lo si fa seduti al tavolo.   
Appena esco, evadendo agli sguardi curiosi di tutti, la puzza di fumo mi investe e riconosco la sua marca.   
Il cuore sale in gola, stupidamente. Mi mordo il labbro e mi volto verso di lui. È lì appoggiato al muretto, vicino alla porta. Qua intorno non c’è nessuno, per ora.   
Mi irrigidisco e forse nemmeno respiro, ma abbiamo entrambi gli occhiali scuri addosso e probabilmente delle brutte cere.   
\- Dormito poco? - Chiedo facendo finta di nulla. Lui mi guarda ed anche se i nostri occhi non possono vedersi, intuisco il suo sguardo penetrante contro di me, mi denuda.  
Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Quando bevo dormo sempre male. - Risponde liquidando la cosa. È molto distante ed ha di nuovo innalzato il muro, un muro altissimo, insormontabile.   
\- Beh, ti cercano. Ci hanno dato i copioni del settimo episodio… - Rispondo imitandolo, scendendo al suo livello.   
Annuisce e butta la sigaretta. Si stacca dal muro e si avvicina per entrare, io faccio mezzo passo indietro, il cuore va a mille e c’è imbarazzo, un imbarazzo evidentissimo.   
Questa si chiama tensione erotica. La porta si apre improvvisa mentre mi faccio da parte e così finisce che invece di spostarmi per farlo entrare, gli vado addosso inavvertitamente. Ci scontriamo, mi prende un fianco, sto per svenire credo. Che sensazione stupida.   
\- Ops scusate, non sapevamo foste qui! Oh ecco, cercavamo te. - La mano scivola via dal mio fianco subito, come se scottassi. Non mi guarda nemmeno in viso. Entra subito con uno degli assistenti e in un attimo rimango solo, fuori, ebete.    
Dio Cristo, cosa faccio ora? Non riusciamo a parlarci nemmeno!  
  
Torno dentro, ma mi siedo lontano da lui, c’è la lettura dell’episodio ed è un bel copione. In questo episodio Antonio riceverà l’offerta di incastrare Voight e prendere poi il suo posto a capo dell’Intelligence. Mentre lui poi deve affrontare suo figlio Justin che compare a far danni dopo che è uscito di prigione, la prigione nella quale ce l0 avevamo sbattuto io e Casey, di Chicago Fire.   
Justin cerca di fare tutto da solo, ma poi Erin lo convince a rivolgersi a me, perché con suo padre ci sarebbe un conflitto di interessi. E c’è uno scontro brutale fra Antonio e Voight. Questo sarà interessante, specie perché i nostri personaggi ancora non si fidano uno dell’altro.   
Alla fine Antonio lascerà Voight agire come vuole, segno di buona volontà. Fino a che comunque Antonio rifiuta l’offerta e si schiera dalla parte di Voight.   
Credo che sia il momento di svolta, non proprio definitivo, ma l’inizio della svolta fra il loro rapporto. Non so come saranno gli altri episodi, però credo che puntino sul sistemare il nostro rapporto che all’inizio è chiaramente disastroso.   
\- Sebbene qua litighiate, voglio che si percepisca che da qui cambia qualcosa, inizia a cambiare… - Spiega il regista insieme ad uno degli sceneggiatori. Io e Jason, chiamati a raccolta, annuiamo. - Voi cosa ne pensate? - Chiede poi. Siamo un po’ i capostipite di questa serie perché deriva da Chicago Fire ed io e lui siamo i personaggi che eravamo presenti anche là, poi si è aggiunto anche Jess ad un certo punto. Il mio non cambia, mentre il suo dovrà fare un enorme miglioramento, visto che prima è stato incastrato per corruzione.   
\- Sì, penso che dal fatto che alla fine Antonio non venda Voight sia determinante. Scatta qualcosa in lui nel vederlo alle prese con un figlio perduto. - Loro annuiscono mentre ne parlo.   
\- Antonio ha dei figli, si immedesima. Capisce che Voight per lavorare ha trascurato il suo il quale, senza madre, è andato alla deriva. Ed ha cercato di proteggerlo come credeva fosse meglio, ma poi chiaramente il risultato è evidente. Ed Antonio capisce che potrebbe succedere anche a lui… -   
\- Cominciamo a capirci… - Ripeto io.   
\- Tu Jason? Domande? - Chiedono poi a lui che è rimasto come suo solito in silenzio. È una persona strana, sembrava cominciasse ad aprirsi e a tirare fuori il suo lato spiritoso… beh, del resto ieri sera non è stata una sera normale.   
Lui annuisce serio e pensieroso.   
\- Tutto chiaro. Però penso che questo sia l’avvicinamento di Antonio. Lui realizza quanti fucili ha costantemente puntati addosso Voight, i problemi familiari che non lo aiutano… però Voight ancora non si fida di Antonio. Non è qua il momento di svolta, non per lui. - Lo dice categorico, come se non ci fosse altro da aggiungere. Loro lo ascoltano ed annuiscono capendo il suo punto di vista, si guardano fra di loro e concordano.   
\- Sì, ci saranno altri momenti per Voight, per capire che Antonio non è il nemico che per lui è stato prima. Del resto è un personaggio più ostico, chiuso, diffidente… - Alzo il sopracciglio e lo guardo ironico.   
\- Quando si dice un personaggio un destino, eh? - Questa frecciata è per il fatto che ha tirato di nuovo su il muro. Non mi ha dato modo di fare nulla. Pensavo di poter fingere che non fosse mai successo nulla, ma a quanto pare lui non ne ha l’intenzione.   
Per lui ieri sera è successo. E non credo voglia che si ripeta, perciò mi mette le distanze.   
No, eh? Io così non ci lavoro.   
  
Mi evita con non molta cura, salta subito all’occhio che c’è qualcosa di strano, fra noi, come una tensione.   
\- Ci stiamo calando nella parte. - Dico liquidando tutti in fretta. Non osano andare da lui.   
La prima scena che si registra è quella negli uffici dell’Intelligence, perciò sono le scene in cui Justin ha parlato con me. Voight arriva, lo vede, Erin gli dice che lo aspetto nel suo studio. Poi lui viene e mi grida in faccia.   
Il momento è un po’ particolare, perché sono io che vorrei andargli davanti e gridargli contro, però non saprei nemmeno cosa dire.   
Dopotutto sta solo cercando la forza di non tradire sua moglie sul serio, che male c’è?   



	6. Niente adolescenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon e Jason sono sempre in quella fase caotica dove vorrebbero, non vorrebbero, ma se volessero... e così alla fine sono lì, sul set, a girare un episodio, sono al giorno dopo il bacio da ubriachi e Jason evita Jon, ma Jon non ci starà per molto così ed ecco che infatti reagisce!

6\. NIENTE ADOLESCENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank39.jpg)

  
La ripresa viene piuttosto bene, io sono appoggiato alla sua scrivania e rimango calmo e controllato, lui in compenso è così fuori di sé che forse non lo avevamo ancora visto. E mi si piazza davanti, strillandomi come un pazzo a pochi centimetri da me.   
La discussione viene subito alla perfezione perciò la rifacciamo un paio di volte per le inquadrature, ma non ci pongono correzioni, siamo andati piuttosto bene.   
Finite le riprese di questo momento, ci danno la pausa e così colgo l’occasione per parlargli.   
Sapendo che andrà a fumare, lo inseguo, lo prendo al volo per il braccio e senza chiedergli il permesso me lo trascino altrove, alla ricerca di un posto adatto.   
Lo trovo in un magazzino pieno di oggetti di scena. È così pieno di roba che se  soffro di claustrofobia sono nella merda.   
Jason mi guarda allargando le braccia seccato, ancora Voight negli atteggiamenti.   
\- Beh? Volevo fumare in santa pace! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e annuisco rubandogli l’accendino di mano, lo apro e la fiammella brilla davanti a lui.   
\- Che aspetti? - Chiedo indicando di infilarsi la sigaretta in bocca.   
\- Siamo al chiuso e tu non ami il fumo! - A questa premura mi metto a sorridere ebete.   
\- Allora sarò breve. - Dico spegnendo l’accendino con cui gioco abbassando un attimo lo sguardo.   
\- Di che si tratta? - Fa finta di nulla, ha il tono distaccato e mi fissa come se non avessi nulla di cui spartire con lui, vuole allontanarmi. Ok Jon, sii breve davvero.   
Alzo lo sguardo e lo punto torvo sul suo, non c’è molto spazio per muoversi, così rimango in piedi mentre lui sta appoggiato a degli scaffali pieni di cianfrusaglie.   
\- Non voglio che metti le distanze con me. Se non vuoi non succederà più, faremo finta di nulla anzi, lo cancelleremo. Eravamo ubriachi, non sapevamo cosa facevamo, da sobri non l’avremmo fatto. Lo accettiamo ed andiamo oltre. Guardalo come una di quelle stupidaggini fra amici! Però non voglio che adesso diventiamo estranei… a me piace stare con te, piace quando ti apri e fai il simpatico, quando ridi, quando scherzi… non voglio che mi tratti con freddezza e mi ignori. Ok? Facciamo che non è successo nulla. Tabula rasa! Un colpo di spugna e… - Non so più che altri termini usare per dire il concetto, per tutto il tempo ho gesticolato col suo accendino in mano, vestiti da Voight e Antonio, ho guardato in giro, ovunque, evitando il suo sguardo che invece penso fosse puntato sul mio. E finalmente parla.   
\- Non posso fare finta di nulla, non posso fingere che non sia successo. Perché ero alticcio, ma cosciente. Lo ricordo bene, fin troppo bene. - Dice alla fine. Sospiro. Mi mordo la bocca e lo fisso emozionato, non so che dire, vorrei solo baciarlo di nuovo. Mi stringo nelle spalle e allargo le braccia, lui la sigaretta fra indice e pollice, come se la fumasse, ma spenta.   
\- E quindi che faremo? Mi ignorerai? Muro alto due metri? Ci siamo piaciuti, desiderati, siamo stati bene, c’è stata alchimia ed è successo. Prima di sposarmi queste erano l’ottanta percento delle mie relazioni! - Jason si aggrotta senza capire, così abbasso lo sguardo e lo dico meno concitato, come se fosse una colpa. - Sono bisessuale, Jason. Come tre quarti degli artisti e della gente di spettacolo. Non so se lo sai ma è statisticamente provato che 6 attori su 10 sono bisessuali e vanno tranquillamente con uomini e con donne. Lisa è stata l’unica donna della mia vita, per questo l’ho sposata. Volevo diventare padre e ho capito che lei era l’unica che poteva darmi una famiglia, l’unica con cui sarei potuto stare. - Chiudo gli occhi e mi mordo la bocca di nuovo, alzo le mani in segno di scuse. - Sto divagando, dovevo essere breve. - Poi li riapro e lo guardo facendomi coraggio. Sospiro in difficoltà e lo guardo. Credo di essere spaventato. Proprio io. - Per me queste cose non sono una novità. Solo che è la prima volta che mi capita da quando sono sposato con lei. Però capita. E probabilmente tornerà a capitare. Si conoscono persone, si creano alchimie particolari e prima che tu te ne accorga lo desideri. Se c’è l’occasione giusta, capita sul serio. Però non puoi… non puoi rovinare tutti i rapporti. Si può fare finta di nulla. Si può senza dovermi tenere a distanza. Io… - Esito, la voce trema. - Io non potrei starti lontano. -   
Ok, mi sta sfuggendo di mano. Rovinosamente.   
Lo guardo, mi sforzo di farlo ma non è facile, non è proprio facile perché lui ha questo sguardo, questo sguardo penetrante. Forse è colpa di questo sguardo che mi sono preso da lui, o del suo carisma naturale, o del fatto che sorride poco, ma quando lo fa è meraviglioso e…   
\- Jon, io non voglio starti vicino solo in amicizia. Se ti starò vicino è per avere tutto di te. Se non posso averlo, non posso, non voglio starti vicino. - È come se mi pugnalasse, è come se mi desse mille schiaffoni.   
\- E non hai problemi a tradire tua moglie? - Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Quel che provo per lei non cambia. Ma non posso evitare di volere te. Di stare bene con te. - È esattamente quello che ho pensato prima. L’amore, il tipo di amore che provo per lei, qualunque esso sia, non cambia. Però resta che desidero Jason.   
Continuo a mordermi nervoso la bocca, non so cosa fare, rimango indeciso, fermo in mezzo a questo tugurio e lui alla fine mi carezza il mento col pollice e l’indice, mi fa un piccolo dolce sorriso raro e poi si volta verso la porta. Se ne andrà e tornerà ad ignorarmi, perché non ha vie di mezzo.   
Ed io dovrei vederlo ogni giorno e fare a meno di lui? Di toccarlo, di scherzarci, di parlarci?   
No, mai!  
Così prima di poter anche solo lontanamente ragionare sul resto, come mio solito, prendo e parto.   
Lo afferro per il braccio, gli prendo la manica della sua giacca di scena, una giacca scura in pelle, lo giro con forza e lo spingo contro gli scaffali di prima. Poi torno a prendergli il viso e a baciarlo, come ho fatto la sera prima.   
Lo prendo e lo bacio. Le labbra si fondono e non gli lascio respiro, a lui non serve. Risponde subito, apre la bocca e si fa avanti con la lingua mentre faccio altrettanto e non ci fermiamo a rifletterci un secondo di più.   
Le sue mani sui miei fianchi, le mie sul suo viso, il mondo sparisce mentre un’ondata meravigliosa di calore mi invade. Eccitazione.   
Oh Dio, ne ho un’altra.   
Prima che sia esagerata e che si veda troppo… o prima che mi abbassi i pantaloni e mi giri di schiena, mi stacco e vado a debita distanza. Lo guardo, rimane un attimo confuso, prima dico una cosa, poi ne faccio un’altra ed infine reagisco in un’altra maniera ancora.   
\- Cosa vogliamo fare? - Chiede seccato. Scuoto la testa.   
\- Io ho bisogno di calmarmi o passo subito in quarta base. - Dico schietto, lui guarda il mio rigonfiamento e ridacchia.   
\- Allora pensi di poterlo fare? - Mi stringo nelle spalle e continuo a stargli a debita distanza, ma lui si avvicina perché vuole una risposta chiara e definitiva.   
E che cazzo. Mi si avvicina.   
\- Non so Jason, possiamo provare… - Dico incerto. Lui scuote la testa deciso ed usa anche la sigaretta fra le dita in segno di no.   
\- No, Jon. O sì o no, non siamo più adolescenti che cambiano idea ogni ora. -   
\- Tu dici? - Chiedo in difficoltà. Ma lui mi è davanti e mi ha bloccato contro non so nemmeno cosa, sembrano dei vestiti. Non posso più muovermi. Lo sguardo vicino, lui vicino. Mi si attacca. Il suo corpo contro il mio. E la mia erezione invece di calmarsi, aumenta di brutto.   
\- J-Jason, così però… - E lui va a finire che scivola giù sulle ginocchia e sotto il mio sguardo a dir poco shoccato, mi apre la cintura, infine i jeans e dopo di tutto questo… dopo… Oh Gesù, ma tu guarda un po’ le cose che può farmi quest’uomo!  
La sua lingua stuzzica la punta, i brividi partono violenti ed è peggio quando la sua bocca calda me lo avvolge. Potrebbe andare peggio? Oh certo.   
Stringe le labbra e succhia e non lo fa piano e dolcemente. Lo fa con decisione, facendomi sentire molto bene quanto mi desidera. Ed io gli faccio sentire quanto mi piace.   
Ecco che mi convince. Non ci voleva poi molto…   
\- Va bene… oh Dio, sì… non credo che potrei comunque più farne a meno ormai… cazzo ci vediamo ogni g… - Non finisco il mio discorso che aumenta l’intensità ed io vedo letteralmente le stelle.   
Meravigliose.   
Cazzo. Sì. Così. Così!  
Le mani sulla sua nuca e lo sposto prima di raggiungere l’apice. La prova di quanto abbia goduto macchia il pavimento, comunque lurido. Lui si alza soddisfatto e si appoggia su di me, mentre mi ricopre e mi allaccia di nuovo, sorridendo malizioso sulla mia bocca, gli occhi mi scrutano vittoriosi.   
\- È stato più facile di quel che pensassi. - Dice infine. Scuoto la testa e gli prendo il labbro fra le mie, glielo succhio piano.   
\- Guarda che dopo un po’ divento sentimentale… e sono molto appiccicoso… - Lo avverto avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia. Sorride beato.   
\- Penso di poterti gestire. - Sbruffone. Pericolosamente sbruffone.   
\- Oh, lo vedremo. -   
\- Non vedo l’ora. - Il resto della pausa la passiamo a baciarci, quando da fuori ci sono i richiami, usciamo e lui si fa accendere la sigaretta che avrebbe dovuto aver fumato da un bel po’.   
Lo guardano torvo e gli chiedono che diavolo stesse facendo, perché dopo tutto quel tempo di pausa non ha ancora fumato. Io in quel momento mi metto in tasca il suo accendino e qualcun altro chiede se ho iniziato a fumare. Io alito in faccia dimostrando che non ho fumato, ma non do spiegazioni sul motivo dell’accendino in tasca.   
Poi arrivano anche a notare che Jason ha le ginocchia sporche e qua me ne vado altrove ridendo.   
Quanto amo il mio lavoro!  



	7. Confidenze personali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo sono passati alcuni giorni da quando hanno deciso di buttarsi ed i due si ritrovano spesso insieme a promuovere Chicago PD. Dopo, è il tempo di alcune confidenze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da sapere che anche nella realtà, per tutte le promozioni fatte sul telefilm, i due sono apparsi sempre insieme, sempre bellissimi e sempre molto affiatati nonchè appiccicati. E' vero che da ragazzo Jon non sembrava molto mascolino, poi dopo che ha iniziato con la boxe, un po' più da grandino, è cambiato ed è diventato uno splendore. E' anche vero che Jason faceva parte di scientology ma ne è uscito, ho visto una sua intervista su youtube, è particolarmente shoccante.

7\. CONFIDENZE PERSONALI

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank84.png)

  
Le interviste sono quasi tutte solo per noi due, i promotori della serie, per così dire. Così ci spediscono in questo primo periodo in molte interviste ed eventi insieme, io e Jason, come un’adorabile coppietta.  
Oggi passo a prenderlo io, siamo entrambi molto ben vestiti e finalmente non sembriamo Antonio e Voight. Non sembriamo nemmeno il marito o il padre di qualcuno. Lo guardo e fischio apprezzando quel che vedo.   
No… la verità è che sembriamo proprio una coppia.  
Da che ci siamo messi insieme a che usciamo così per un evento di CPD, è passato pochissimo, infatti non è cambiato nulla fra noi da quando abbiamo deciso di provarci.   
Però sono felice come un’idiota di essere in giro con lui. Lui sale in auto ed io mi avvio, ci hanno detto dove andare e non abbiamo voluto autisti, tanto ci possiamo arrangiare.   
  
Il posto è affollato, c’è parecchio via vai e come pattuito ci fanno diverse foto insieme mentre arriviamo, poi ci intervistano e Jason non sa cosa sia lo spazio vitale. A parte il toccarmi quanto può, mi fissa. Da vicino. Intensamente. È praticamente impossibile non sentire il suo sguardo addosso.   
Però reggo bene e le cose vanno a posto.  
  
Dopo l’evento, andiamo a cena e decidiamo di farlo in un bel posticino tranquillo, si mangia bene ed è discreto, passiamo inosservati, non siamo quei visi che notano tutti e poi se sai dove andare non è complicato.   
Ci sediamo e sembriamo sempre una coppia a tutti gli effetti, la cosa è bella perché c’è anche un po’ di quell’imbarazzo che prima non c’era. È inebriante.   
Dopo un primo momento durante il quale scegliamo cosa mangiare, portano il bere, ci offrono un aperitivo alcolico della casa e qua mi viene spontanea una smorfia che fa scoppiare a ridere Jason.   
\- Non credo di farcela ancora! - Esclamo guardando il bicchiere come se fosse il nemico.   
La sua risata mi riscalda e scaccia ogni tensione ed imbarazzo. Torniamo a stare bene, bene come siamo stati da sempre.   
\- Quindi sei bisex. - Dice dopo un po’ che scherziamo rilassati, come se questo facesse sempre parte dei giochi.   
È come se improvvisamente cambiasse di nuovo atmosfera. Non è più tesa, né goliardica. È intima. Lo riconosco subito.   
\- Sì… - Rispondo calmo. - Ho avuto molte esperienze gay… più che altro niente di serio, divertimenti e cose così… - Dico cercando di essere vago.   
\- E come ti è successo? - Indaga lui ricevendo l’antipasto insieme a me, una portata di affettati e formaggi della casa.   
Iniziamo a mangiare e così ripenso al mio periodo gay. Era solo un periodo? Piuttosto mi sa che il matrimonio è stato un periodo. Una parentesi etero. L’unica.   
\- Non sono mai stato molto mascolino… la boxe in questo mi ha aiutato. Ero preso di mira dai ragazzi e prima di rendermene conto, sono finito contro una parete a fare da buco per qualcuno. Così ho capito che mi piaceva. Poi la boxe mi ha aiutato a riprendere in mano la mia vita, diciamo… - La mia spiegazione è molto alla leggera e Jason mi guarda serio, convinto che ci sia di più da dire. E c’è, in effetti.   
\- Tutto qua? Sembravi gay e ti hanno trattato da gay e lo sei diventato? - Mi stringo nelle spalle e mi avvento su una tartina. Non so come fa ad arrivarmi in profondità, ma arriva.   
\- No… non proprio… ma non amo parlare di quel periodo… -   
\- Di come hai cominciato? - Annuisco un po’ a disagio. Rimaniamo in silenzio, lui non insiste e non capisco se sia rimasto male. Sospiro e quando portano via i piatti ci riprovo, ma senza guardarlo. Fisso il bicchiere dove ora ho messo dell’acqua.   
\- Per le mie parti essere sessualmente aperti e liberi è normale, non ci sono regole per qualunque sudamericano. Sei chi vuoi essere, non c’è niente di male. Ed in questo la mia famiglia mi ha aiutato… a vivere per quello che mi sentivo, per come mi andava. Solo che poi andare al liceo così significava essere preda del bullismo. Non sono stati anni facili. È che poi fissavo, non me ne rendevo conto, ma essendo attratto dai ragazzi, li fissavo. E per un bel po’ mi hanno picchiato. Poi ho iniziato a fare palestra e boxe e… - Mi stringo nelle spalle. - E invece di essere picchiato perché li fissavo, mi volevano. La prima volta è stata traumatica. Sapevo di esserlo, ma non avevo mai osato. Non c’era uno in gamba che potesse meritarsi il mio esperimento. Finché non hanno più aspettato che mi andasse. Uno lo ha fatto. -   
\- Ti hanno violentato? - Chiede corrucciato, inorridito, cercando di non essere troppo apprensivo e shoccato. Non sarebbe facile. Faccio un sorrisino imbarazzato.   
\- No, non direi… ma diciamo che non mi ha corteggiato e non ha aspettato che io accettassi. Era un altro che faceva boxe con me, mi guardava come io guardavo gli altri che mi piacevano. Così una sera, soli in palestra, comincia a provarci con me apertamente. Io non gli do corda. Finché boom. Negli spogliatoi mi spinge contro il muro e mi bacia. Io non accetto, lo respingo, ma lui era un energumeno e così mi ha sopraffatto. ‘Andiamo che piace anche a te il cazzo’. E mi ha girato e me lo ha messo dentro. Non… non lo ho respinto… ad un certo punto è subentrata la curiosità. Avevo passato gli anni ad immaginare il sesso fra uomini, a volerlo, ma non sapevo mai con chi e… non so, a quel punto ho detto ‘ok, forse è così che funziona nella realtà, scopi chi capita punto e basta’. O forse non volevo che sembrasse una violenza ed allora alla fine l’ho accettato. Alla fine è piaciuto solo a lui. Io ho cambiato palestra. Prima di fidarmi di qualcun altro è passata un po’, ma nella nuova palestra mi sono preso bene con altri, avevo l’atteggiamento giusto, mi sentivo più sicuro di me e non vedevo il mondo gay come una sorta di mistero da risolvere. Io… io davvero ho solo fatto sesso, da quella volta. Del gran bel sesso, ma niente di più. Non ho mai amato. Lisa è stata la prima, perché con lei mi sentivo diverso e mi dava qualcosa di diverso. Con lei ero uomo e mi ha dato dei figli. Però adesso con te… - Esito mentre vedo che arriva la seconda portata, mi zittisco mentre il cameriere ci serve e lui mi incita a continuare.   
\- Con me? - Chiede infatti calmo. Io allora lo guardo finalmente e sospiro stringendomi nelle spalle.   
\- Con te sto bene. Non mi attrai solo sessualmente. È diverso… sembra più una via di mezzo di come mi sentivo con Lisa i primi tempi e di come mi sentivo coi ragazzi con cui facevo quelle grandi scopate. E la cosa mi spiazza completamente. - Una grande ammissione, fatta più a me stesso che a lui.   
Jason non fa una piega, non è spaventato o shoccato e nemmeno compiaciuto. È semplicemente lui e mi guarda paziente.   
Mi mordo la bocca e sorrido.   
\- Adesso tocca a te! - Attacco inforcando una pasta.   
\- Tocca a me cosa? - Chiede senza scomporsi.   
\- Tocca a te dirmi qualcosa di intimo. Perché io mi sono denudato un bel po’, sai… - Lo sottolineo e lui fa un dolce sorriso.   
\- È molto bello quello che mi hai mostrato. - Ecco come uccidermi. Arrossisco. Cazzo, odio arrossire.   
In risposta comincio ad ingozzarmi. Lui ride, ma non parla ancora, lo fa nell’intervallo fra il primo ed il secondo, dopo che ha pensato a cosa dire. Credo che di cose ne abbia.   
\- Facevo parte di Scientology, però ne sono uscito. Ti fanno il lavaggio del cervello ed entrare è facile, uscire è complicato, non te lo permettono. Solo se lo vuoi con tutto te stesso e per volerlo fino a quel punto, devi volerti bene, devi riprendere il controllo di  te. È più facile fare quello che ti dicono, vivere come ti dicono di fare. Non hai responsabilità nelle tue scelte. Però ti dicono tutto, tutto quello che devi fare, pensare, provare. Non hai un pensiero tuo, non hai più niente di tuo e lentamente ti snaturi fino a non sapere chi sei, a non riconoscerti più. È una delle esperienze più brutte che un uomo possa fare. L’annullamento totale della propria essenza. Orribile. - Rimango colpito, non si perde in tante descrizioni, non ne parla per ore come si potrebbe fare, ma nemmeno ne evade, come sarebbe comprensibile.   
Jason affronta tutto a modo suo.   
\- Tu… tu in scientology? - Chiedo sorpreso, incredulo. Lui sorride alla mia reazione spontanea.   
\- Strano no? - Annuisco sconvolto.   
\- Non sembri uno manovrabile… - Si stringe nelle spalle e guarda un po’ in alto cercando il sé stesso di quel periodo ed io non riesco ad immaginarlo. Forse nemmeno lui può immaginare me debole e mingherlino preda dei bulli di scuola.   
\- Tutti abbiamo un lato debole. L’importante è non mostrarlo alle persone sbagliate. Quando succede… - Esita e fa un’aria eloquente. - È la tua fine. -   
\- Come… come ne sei uscito? Come hai capito che dovevi riprenderti in mano? -   
\- Hanno cominciato ad esserci divergenze d’opinione. Inizialmente per piccole cose, niente di che. Potevo lasciar perdere. Ma poi il nervo è diventato sempre più scoperto, fino a che non sono più riuscito a far finta di niente e mi sono accorto che non è che mi convincevano a fare una cosa piuttosto che un’altra, non è che mi guidavano o cose così. Loro mi obbligavano. A quel punto mi sono guardato allo specchio e non sapevo più chi ero. Non era giusto. Non era affatto giusto. Mi sentivo come addormentato, una sorta di zombie senza cervello, non so spiegarti la sensazione. Ed è stato maledettamente difficile uscirne. -   
Silenzio, un silenzio religioso, che colpisce.   
La terza portata arriva ad entrambi, non parliamo, io a stento respiro e mi bruciano gli occhi. Sono profondamente colpito e non so nemmeno perché.   
\- Sai, non ne parlo spesso, se lo faccio è per delle interviste contro Scientology o per cercare di aiutare quelli che ci sono dentro e che non capiscono quanto sbagliano. - E qua me la inghiotto, la lacrima. Il magone.   
Oh merda. Cos’è questa maledetta emozione, ora?   
\- E… e come ti senti? - Chiedo con voce roca e tremolante. Lui sorride e lo fa con dolcezza.   
\- Beh, dipende da quello che pensi tu ora di me. Pensi che sia un pazzo da cui stare alla larga? Forse avresti dovuto saperlo prima di legarti, no? - Istintivamente mi metto a ridere.   
\- Idiota! - Non so bene cosa dire, ci siamo fatti delle confidenze belle toste ed ora… ora non so cosa dovremmo fare, cosa succederà. Però non voglio che pensi che mi ha impressionato o che ci ripenso e che se sapevo prima di questo, non avrei mai fatto nulla. Perciò apro bocca e cerco semplicemente di convincerlo. - Mi hai solo convinto di più che sei una persona incredibilmente forte. Ed incredibilmente affascinante. -   
Forse dobbiamo cambiare argomento e fare finta di nulla?   
Come si prosegue da qui in poi? Come?   
Perché mi sembra di avergli detto che lo amo o qualcosa del genere, e me ne guarderei bene così presto.   
Però lui mi guarda così. Come se glielo avessi detto.   
\- Allora dopo dovremo concludere questa serata da coppia perfetta al primo appuntamento. - Ed è lui che me ne tira fuori. Sorride, scherza e mette tutto via. Io sospiro dentro di me. Non mi immergerei in un dialogo su quella setta, però sapere che c’era dentro e che ha avuto l’enorme forza interiore di uscirne, che ha capito che non era più sé stesso… sapere che ce l’ha fatta, me lo fa piacere ancora di più e la cosa comincia ad inquietarmi. Perché un conto è stare bene con lui ed esserne attratti e magari farci un po’ di sesso, passare del tempo piacevole insieme. Un altro è che mi piaccia fino a questo punto. Cazzo.   



	8. L'ora di parlare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo mini capitolo. Jon e Jason sono a cena insieme e dopo aver parlato seriamente ed aver scherzato amabilmente insieme, è ora di concludere la serata come si deve.Ma Jon ha ancora qualcosa che vuole sapere e non mollerà l'osso.

8\. L’ORA DI PARLARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank20.jpg)

  
Siamo con la mia macchina, perciò lo accompagno io a casa, che non mi ha ancora fatto vedere perché dice che non è pronta ed è un cantiere.   
Però parcheggio sotto casa e mi volto a guardarlo in attesa, con aria pretenziosa.   
\- Una serata che si rispetti, anzi mi correggo, un primo appuntamento che si rispetti, deve finire che quello accompagnato a casa invita l’accompagnatore dentro. - Jason così inarca le sopracciglia ironico.  
\- Adesso sono io la donna? - perché solitamente queste cose le fa la donna con l’uomo. Mi stringo nelle spalle divertito.   
\- Oh, sono molto versatile, non mi formalizzo… - Rispondo altrettanto malizioso rimanendo seduto al volante, tutte le luci spente, così come il riscaldamento.   
Jason mi guarda nel buio della macchina e della notte, sospira e fa un sorrisino strano, come rassegnato. Forse si è deciso.   
E così, scrutandomi bene, annuisce.   
\- E va bene, ti va di salire? -   
\- Non è che devi fare un favore a me, sai? Cioè se vuoi che salga dimmi e vengo altrimenti… - Jason alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato dalla mia vena polemica e mi tira via le chiavi dal quadro d’accensione. Infine scende senza dire nulla.  
Lo prendo per un sì.   
Con un gran sorriso, scendo e gli dico di chiudere perché il comando centralizzato ce l’ha lui, Jason esegue, poi mi lancia la chiave e si avvia verso il portone del suo palazzo.   
\- Ebbene appartamento di lusso? Niente casetta con piscina? -   
Io mi sono preso una casetta con giardino.   
\- A Chicago la piscina fuori serve come il riscaldamento all’Equatore! - Risponde serio facendomi ridere.   
\- In effetti hai ragione. - Apre e mi fa entrare per primo indicando l’ascensore. - Però quanto ti ci vorrà a completare il trasloco? Forse la tua famiglia non vuole venire nella fredda Chicago? - Jason chiama l’ascensore, fa le veci dell’uomo nonostante prima facesse quelle della donna.   
Si stringe nelle spalle.  
 - Non sono entusiasti, questo è vero. Preferivano Los Angeles. - Così rido di nuovo.   
\- Chi non preferisce Los Angeles? -   
\- Gli ho proposto di rimanere lì, sai lì sono ben sistemati in una casa piuttosto grande con la suddetta piscina e tutti gli agi, ed io potrei fare su e giù. I bambini ormai vanno a scuola lì e a L.A. ci sono molti più sbocchi, di sicuro più che qua. Ci stanno pensando. - La cosa mi stupisce. Lo guardo sorpreso e aggrottato mentre l’abitacolo sale all’ultimo piano di questo palazzo di lusso bello alto. Probabilmente ci sarà una visuale della città meravigliosa.   
\- Da quanto ci pensate? - Jason non mi guarda, fissa le porte come se fossero interessanti, mentre io lo scruto per bene. Ha un’aria imperturbabile se vuole. E lo vuole piuttosto spesso.   
\- Non da molto. - Risponde vago. Gli prendo la spalla e lo giro per far sì prepotentemente che mi guardi.   
\- C’entro qualcosa con la decisione? Non voglio allontanarti dalla tua famiglia… - Jason si decide a guardarmi, non si oppone alla mia mano sulla sua spalla, la mia presa ferrea.   
\- L’ho fatto spesso, non mi hanno mai seguito in nessuno dei lavori che ho fatto. Sono abituati ad io che mi sposto per lavoro e che vengo a trovarli quando posso, loro preferiscono avere dimora fissa. - Caccio il broncio.  
 - Ma non hai mai avuto un ruolo duraturo e fisso come questo. Prima erano film o parti in telefilm, ma nessun contratto come questo, mi pare, no? - Ha l’aria seccata, come di chi è beccato.   
\- Sì, per questo sembrava dovessero seguirmi qua, però poi ho visto la loro riluttanza e non voglio forzarli… - L’ascensore arriva, le porte si aprono e lui sguscia fuori via dalla mia mano. Io lo guardo poco convinto ma lo seguo. - Penso che se fosse stata una città migliore, meno fredda, sempre simile a Los Angeles magari… penso che in quel caso sarebbero venuti. Ma Chicago è perennemente fredda ed estremamente problematica. C’è il più alto tasso di criminalità di tutti gli States. Credo che la soluzione migliore per loro sia rimanere là e vederci negli intervalli. Possiamo fare su e giù quando c’è tempo. E comunque nessuno lascerebbe facilmente una casa come quella! -   
Lo dice scherzando, ma penso sia serio. Lo ascolto, sembra convincente, però è come se mi nascondesse qualcosa. O meglio come se tralasciasse qualcosa.   
Giungiamo all’unica porta del piano, poco davanti l’ascensore. Direi quasi un piano privato a questo punto. Prende le chiavi ed apre, lo seguo dentro, accende le luci e si sposta per mettere giù nel disimpegno dell’ingresso telefoni, chiavi, portafoglio e tutto quello che ha. Infine si toglie la giacca e tende la mano per farsi dare la mia.   
Io mi guardo intorno e piego la testa di lato con aria scettica.   
\- Capisco perché non volevi che venissi… - Lui ride e mi dà uno scappellotto sulla nuca che mi fa ridere di nuovo. Io mi massaggio e mi giustifico. - Ma è ancora un tugurio! Jason, perché non chiedi aiuto a sistemare tutto? - Si stringe nelle spalle e mi prende la giacca da solo, come se iniziasse subito a spogliarmi per andare al sodo. Questo gesto mi fa salire l’eccitazione di nuovo.   
\- Mi secca. Voglio avere il controllo di tutto quello che è mio. — Scuoto la testa e sospiro.   
\- Che idiota. - Brontolo mettendo giù telefono, chiavi e portafoglio. - Ti aiuterò io! - Esclamo senza ammettere repliche. Lui ridacchia scuotendo la testa e così inizio il percorso ad ostacoli fra scatoloni, cartacce e cose aperte solo a metà.   
\- Persino i mobili non sono ancora montati! Perché non te li sei fatto montare? -   
Si stringe nelle spalle.  
\- Sono una persona manuale, mi piace costruire, volevo farlo io ma da solo effettivamente non è facilissimo, prima avevo sempre una mano e… ed ora non ho nemmeno il tempo. - Lo trovo carino che si giustifichi con me, così gli tiro un pugno sul braccio in stile pugile.   
\- Ti aiuterò io!- E così ecco la scusa per passare più tempo con lui.   
\- Come vuoi. - Non si oppone, forse pensa che sia perfetto per questa nostra relazione. - Cosa vuoi bere? - È tutta la giornata che bevo solo acqua, soppeso l’idea di un bicchierino di vino per concludere.   
\- Cos’hai? - Chiedo. Lui apre il frigo.  
\- Birra. - Arriccio il naso e mi massaggio la pancia ancora piena.   
\- Mi gonfia troppo! - Da pugile bevo birra ma cerco di non esagerare, le cose gassate non sono le più sane. In realtà un paio di bicchieri di vino al giorno sono meno pesanti di quel che si pensa. - Che altro? - Si stringe nelle spalle e lo chiude.   
\- Digestivi. - Annuisco.   
\- Vada per quello. -   
Tira così fuori un amaro di erbe che non ho idea di come si chiami, lo versa in due bicchierini e me ne dà uno, facciamo un brindisi senza dire niente e diamo il primo sorso. Smorfia di rito, aria sorpresa successiva.   
\- Buono! - Dico sorpreso nonostante sia piuttosto forte.   
\- Va bevuto piano. - Dice avvertendomi, poi va alla parete dove un’enorme finestra la ricopre quasi del tutto.   
Apre le saracinesche schiacciando un pulsante, ha una sua eleganza in questo gesto. Non dice nulla, si limita a guardarmi come se volesse vedere la mia espressione. Non capisco perché, così mi avvicino e guardo fuori dai vetri che piano piano si scoprono.   
E rimango inebetito dopo che lo vedo.   
\- Ora capisco perché l’appartamento di lusso all’ultimo piano piuttosto che una bella casetta con piscina! - Jason sorride.   
\- Ti piace? - Il panorama è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto, gli occhi si illuminano mentre vedo Chicago di notte, piena di luci che l’accendono con quel suo fascino oscuro. Rimango senza fiato, totalmente preso di sorpresa e la mia espressione è liberamente meravigliata.   
\- È spettacolare! - Jason sembra soddisfatto e a questo punto mi si avvicina, mi affianca mentre guarda fuori con me. Le braccia si sfiorano.   
\- Per questo l’ho preso. È una delle migliori viste della città. - Annuisco senza sapere cos’altro dire, così rimaniamo un po’ in silenzio, ma non c’è imbarazzo. Ripensiamo alla serata e come se fosse evidente, ora lo vedo. Vedo cosa c’era che non mi quadrava prima. Così senza guardarlo, continuando a scrutare lo spettacolo sotto di noi, lo chiedo:   
\- La spinta decisiva a dirgli di rimanere a Los Angeles l’hai avuta quando hai capito cosa provavi per me? - Lo chiedo diretto e schietto e lui allora mi guarda, lo faccio anche io, rimaniamo rivolti alla finestra, i bicchieri di amaro in mano, i volti uno verso l’altro, non molta distanza fra noi, sentiamo i nostri calori fisici.   
\- Non lo so. Quello che è successo fra noi è stato improvviso, prima del bacio dell’altra sera io… - Scuote la testa e lo vedo un attimo confuso. Cerca le parole, alza gli occhi e poi trovandole torna a guardarmi. - Non me ne ero accorto. Mi piaceva stare con te. Sempre di più. E me ne rendevo conto perché iniziavo ad aprirmi e scherzare. Quando lo faccio è perché sto bene con qualcuno. Però senza quel bacio non so se me ne sarei mai reso conto. È stato rivelatore. - Sospiro annuendo, emozionato nel sentire queste cose, come se non avessi una famiglia a casa, come se ora ci fosse solo lui.   
Bevo per calmarmi, la gola brucia e un’ondata mi scalda lentamente tutto il corpo, mi pare di sentirmi già meglio.   
\- Davvero non c’entro nulla con il lasciare la tua famiglia a L.A.? - Chiedo insistendo, ma con una calma che non lo mette alle strette. Lui beve a sua volta, sempre guardandomi, e questa volta si sposta per mettersi anche col corpo rivolto verso di me. Io lo imito e ci guardiamo ancora, nessuno esita od indietreggia, siamo entrambi molto sicuri di noi.   
\- Adesso mi sta dando una bella spinta. Fino a ieri era ‘vedremo, ne parleremo.’ Adesso dirò ‘facciamo così.’ - Trattengo il fiato.   
È una bella sfida, è una bella responsabilità. Mi strofino le labbra, così bevo ancora mentre una strana emozione continua ad agitarmi.   
\- Non voglio allontanarti da loro. -   
\- Nemmeno io voglio allontanarti dai tuoi. - Ribadisce.   
\- Io ho avuto altre esperienze come questa prima di mia moglie, per me è normale avere questi istinti, queste voglie, provare queste cose per altri uomini. È quello che sono nel profondo. A casa sono un marito, un padre, fuori sono… me stesso! Ma tu? Tu non hai mai avuto cose così, non lo sei mai stato, vero? - Jason così ride, ma non di me. Ride penso del mio modo di vedere le cose o non so di che cazzo ride e mi aggrotto, così smette, prende i bicchieri quasi vuoti e li appoggia sul ripiano della cucina poco distante da qua. Torna a me, mi prende le braccia, scivola sugli avambracci, i polsi e trova le mie mani, le tiene fra le sue. Le stringe, le scalda. Mi guarda dolcemente, con la sua intensità sconvolgente.   
\- Non sono una persona fedele come sembro. Quando voglio qualcun altro, ci vado. Perché quelli sono desideri momentanei, sfizi, sfoghi, passatempi. Non ha niente a che fare con l’amore. Però le donne questo non lo capiscono. - Sapere che è uno che tradisce ma solo col sesso e che quindi lo fa perché non lo considera un vero tradimento, non mi stupisce molto. Noi uomini tendiamo a vederla così.   
\- È vero tradimento se ti innamori di un’altra. - Aggiungo quindi. Annuisce.   
\- Sì… Sì, è proprio così… hai mai amato un’altro quando eri impegnato con qualcuno? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Ti ho detto che per me è sempre stato tutto fisico e sessuale. Con Lisa è stato diverso, per questo l’ho sposata… è più una relazione completa con cui non trovo problematico andare a letto. -   
\- Ed ora la tradisci con me. - Dice piano, sensuale. Le mani giocano con le mie, i pollici strofinano dolcemente sui dorsi, non mi stacca gli occhi dai miei.   
\- Sei… sei diverso… - Sorride magnetico.   
\- In che modo? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Sei il primo che ho desiderato intensamente da quando sto con lei. -   
\- Ed è solo questo? Solo desiderio fisico? - Chiede avvicinandosi piano a me, le labbra sono così vicine alle mie che sento il suo respiro sul viso, sa di amaro alle erbe. Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non credo. Non lo so. È presto, non credi? -   
\- Per andare oltre o per parlarne? - Andare oltre.   
I brividi mi attraversano mentre lo dice, perché con gli occhi ci sono mille promesse ed io ora voglio che le mantenga tutte. Tutte.   
\- Per parlarne. - Così si intende che per ‘andare oltre’ va benissimo. Qualunque cosa sia. 


	9. L'ora di andare oltre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce la farà Jon a scoprire quello che è convinto Jason gli nasconde? Oppure il sesso lo distrarrà del tutto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qua la conclusione! Era una umile fic che inizialmente doveva essere una semplice one shot, però poi si è allungata perchè io non so essere breve. Così abbiamo 9 capitoli per leggere una scena di sesso... visto che ho fatto aspettare tanto, ho cercato di dare del mio meglio, a volte sono sbrigativa, ma questa volta sono stata più dettagliata, comunque spero che vi godiate l'ultimo capitolo e che vi piaccia. La cosa sull'essere curioso e sperimentativo l'ha rivelata Jason in un'intervista. Beh ringrazio chiunque l'abbia letta, in particolare chi mi ha fatto sapere che gli è piaciuta. Se volete sapere se scrivo ancora su di loro o su cosa scrivo, seguitemi nella mia pagina fb: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst . Buona lettura finale. Baci Akane

9\. L’ORA DI ANDARE OLTRE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank13.jpg)

  
Vorrei ancora chiedergli mille cose, sono curioso di tutto, vorrei sapere ancora molto. Tipo perché ora di punto in bianco è attratto da me, se ha avuto altre volte esperienze omosessuali, se è stato almeno attratto da altri uomini. Deve essere così, lui ha 54 anni mi sembra. A 54 anni uno non si improvvisa gay di punto in bianco. Deve aver avuto altri sintomi. E non so perché voglio sapere per forza queste cose, però la sua bocca finisce di torturarmi ed invece di starmi solo vicino, arriva a me.   
Con sollievo l’accolgo, i brividi mi attraversano immediati mentre ci fondiamo, unendoci con più foga, spingendoci meglio uno verso l’altro, le mie mani scivolano via dalle sue e gli prendo la camicia tirandolo a me con decisione e la voglia che si innesca ancora più di prima. Le lingue giocano insieme, lui conduce calmo e padrone di me ed io fatico a non prendere il sopravvento e a fare a modo mio. Non sono mai stato molto paziente, sono iperattivo, super curioso e sinceramente idiota.   
Ma ora sono creta nelle sue mani e se non mi fa subito di tutto, impazzisco. Le sue mani, finalmente, si spostano sul mio corpo e lentamente, sapientemente, mi prendono per la vita attirandomi a sé. I corpi si strofinano, si appoggiano uno all’altro. È praticamente la mia fine. A questo punto non capisco proprio più un cazzo ed infatti lo spingo con decisione contro il vetro qua accanto, Jason per la sorpresa smette di baciarmi e mormora di fare piano:   
\- Oh non si romperà… - Borbotto scivolando sul suo collo.   
\- Sicuro? - Ma non ha più la minima importanza. Scivolo giù in ginocchio come oggi ha fatto con me, gli apro la cinta dei pantaloni eleganti che indossa, allarga le mani sul vetro dietro di sé, gli tiro fuori l’erezione e non esito molto.   
È colpa sua, ha acceso la miccia, poteva evitare. Quando accendi la mia miccia è pericoloso. Non sai mai cosa combino.   
Non è il mio primo pompino, ma ripenso a quello che mi ha fatto lui oggi e realizzo che nemmeno quello doveva essere il suo primo. Non c’è verso che uno che è sempre stato etero di punto in bianco provi un uomo e gli succhi l’uccello in quel modo senza esitare, senza farsi pregare o attendere. Non l’ho stuzzicato nemmeno un po’.   
Lecco la sua punta, lui geme con la sua voce grossa e roca.   
\- Quanti amanti uomini hai avuto? - Chiedo capendo che non sono il primo.   
\- Mm? - Chiede febbrile senza capire.   
Scendo a leccare la sua lunghezza, comincia a pulsare caldo nella mia mano, lo sento sotto la lingua che sale e scende e percorre i lati, dalla base alla punta.   
\- Quanti uomini hai già scopato? - E visto che geme e non risponde, smetto di leccare e lo guardo da qua sotto. - Jason! - Si decide ad abbassare lo sguardo, è seccato. - Non c’è verso che quello di oggi fosse il tuo primo pompino! Non è la prima cosa che fai quando vuoi provare un uomo per la prima volta! - Lo dico deciso, non so perché non vuole rispondere a questo, quindi faccio per alzarmi, ma lui mi schiaccia giù con una manona sulla nuca.   
\- Può essere che abbia fatto alcune esperienze con più persone… - Mi aggrotto cercando di capire cosa significhi e lui spazientito perché non lo sto succhiando, lo dice meglio, seccato: - Ho fatto delle orge Jon! Ho fatto delle fottute orge del cazzo! E quel che leccavo, leccavo! Poi ho capito che non era male ed ora mi piace la persona, non l’uomo o la donna! Non importa che diavolo ci sta sotto! -   
Spalanco gli occhi e la bocca shoccato della notizia.   
\- Quindi… quindi tu… quindi tu… - Sbuffa, mi prende i capelli sulla testa, dove riesce perché sono corti, e poco gentilmente mi tappa la bocca infilandoci il suo pene.   
Prima che me ne accorga ce l’ho in bocca e lui cavernoso e brusco ordina:   
\- Adesso succhia! -   
Beh ok, se insisti… ci tornerò dopo sul concetto di orgia!  
La sua erezione non è ancora dura, la prendo subito tutta e comincio a succhiare quasi diligente, rendendomi conto che mi è piaciuto il comando, il modo in cui lo ha dato. Smette di tirarmi i capelli e accompagna la nuca, spinge col bacino mentre stringo le labbra e succhio con maggior intensità. I suoi gemiti tornano a riempire l’aria ed è curioso immaginare cosa si vede da fuori, ma essendo all’ultimo piano nessuno vedrà mai nulla.   
Appoggiato al vetro di una spettacolare Chicago notturna, l’eccitazione divampa in entrambi e la sua presto pulsa più dura che mai.   
Quante esperienze particolari avrà fatto?  
Dimentico sempre che faceva parte di Scientology!   
Aumenta la velocità delle spinte ed è come se mi stesse scopando la bocca, ma voglio più romanticismo e così mi stacco e mi alzo indietreggiando. Jason mi guarda seccato ed io malizioso inizio a slacciarmi la camicia nera con una mano sola, l’altra abbandonata lungo il corpo.   
Siamo attori, sappiamo interpretare la parte che vogliamo.   
Adesso voglio che mi mostri quanto sa farmi impazzire. E non serve che glielo chieda a parole. I gesti sono sufficienti. Gli sguardi.   
Jason si ferma, è rimasto come l’ho lasciato, l’erezione dura, eretta, i vestiti ancora indosso, appoggiato contro la finestra. Gli occhi si riempiono della visione che gli offro. Mettiamolo alla prova.  
Quanto del suo bel discorsetto sul ‘mi piace la persona non il genere’ è vero?  
Può davvero desiderarmi?  
Mi sfilo la camicia con leggerezza e si lecca le labbra vedendo che non indosso niente sotto. Non sono un fan delle canottiere sotto le camice. Mi giro di spalle, mi apro i pantaloni e infilo le mani sotto, sui fianchi. Vengono via facilmente. Giro la testa, lo guardo oltre la mia spalla dove il tatuaggio del viso di mia figlia fa sfoggio. Faccio un sorrisino, si sta distruggendo la bocca a guardarmi da questa distanza.   
Mmm… forse ha ragione. Desidera la persona, non il genere. In questo caso desidera me.   
Se è solo per scopare non ti ecciti guardando uno spogliarello.   
Se è solo sesso non lo fai nemmeno spogliare, lo prendi e glielo infili subito. Ma a lui sta piacendo molto quello che vede. Molto.   
La sua mano riprende da dove la mia bocca si era interrotta, si masturba appoggiato a quel maledetto vetro e non è una visione malvagia.   
Vediamo quanto sta prima di attaccare?  
Infilo le dita sotto i boxer aderenti, come ho fatto prima coi pantaloni, ma a questi non basta così poco, perciò mi abbasso piegandomi in avanti, gli do una bella visione del mio corpo, in particolare del mio sedere sodo ed allenato.   
Mi raddrizzo e rimango di spalle, rivolto verso la camera, in attesa che faccia qualcosa. Lo guardo dalla mia spalla.   
\- Allora? - Chiedo malizioso, in attesa. Completamente nudo davanti a lui, i vestiti a terra, insieme a tutte queste scatole e mobili da montare.   
Finalmente Jason si stacca ed inizia ad aprirsi i primi bottoni della sua camicia. I primi. Poi seccato finisce di sfilarsela dai pantaloni, la prende dal collo e se la toglie da sopra la testa, come una maglia. La cosa mi fa ridere, mostra tutta la sua impazienza. Giro su me stesso e lo guardo per avanti, indietreggio verso la camera di schiena, rischiando di cadere su qualsiasi cosa, ma il modo in cui si spoglia è divertente. Lui ha la canottiera, invece, ma non se la tiene per molto.   
I pantaloni fanno presto la stessa fine e continuo ridendo a camminare all’indietro.   
\- Ti sei spogliato in tempo di record! - Lo prendo in giro. Lui in un lampo mi è davanti, mi prende la mano e mi ferma.   
\- E tu stavi per cadere a tempo di record! - Mi giro e vedo uno scatolone che stava per farmi volare. Ridiamo insieme, poi mi prende di nuovo la nuca in quel modo possessivo e padrone, mi attira a sé, mi spalma contro il suo corpo e mi bacia. I nostri corpi nudi vengono subito passati da elettricità pura.   
È meraviglioso.   
Lo voglio. Assolutamente.   
Le lingue si fondono insieme mentre lentamente, tenendomi per le braccia con decisione, mi conduce alla sua camera attraverso il percorso ad ostacoli. Rido mentre ci baciamo perché capisco che mi sta spostando a seconda degli scatoloni.   
In camera salgo per primo sul letto e lo aspetto, mi raggiunge subito, le labbra si ritrovano, ce le succhiamo e poi le lingue tornano ad unirsi a pieno ritmo, mentre mi spinge stendendosi su di me. Mi ricopre col suo corpo possente, mi schiaccia e inizia a strofinarsi, per sentirmi meglio, come gli piace.   
Non si stacca da me, da un centimetro del mio corpo, dal mio bacino, le mie gambe aperte lo accolgono, lo circondo e lo accompagno, le nostre bocche non si separano  e sembra che si stia preparando a prendermi, che stia come tastando il terreno. Il terreno sono io.   
Ben presto non mi basta, ben presto ne voglio di più, le nostre erezioni giocano fra di loro e sono già all’estremo.   
\- Jason… - Mormoro sulle sue labbra. Apre gli occhi, ci guardiamo febbrili e capiamo cosa vogliamo.  Esce dalla mi bocca, succhia ogni centimetro che incontra scendendo nel mio corpo. Non è leggero e sensuale, è passione pura, sembra voglia inglobarmi. Non mi assaggia, mi mangia, mi divora. Sembra non ne abbia abbastanza.   
Ed io che pensavo che si stesse improvvisando gay o qualcosa di simile.   
Inarco un sopracciglio mentre lo vedo prendere possesso del mio corpo con la bocca. Perché è questo che fa, prende possesso di me.   
Arriva all’inguine, non ci gira intorno, va dritto al sodo.   
Apre la bocca, la lingua percorre la lunghezza della mia erezione, raggiunge la punta, lo afferra bene con la mano, grezzo e brutale. E allo stesso modo lo prende tutto in bocca ed inizia a succhiare.   
Ok, addio.   
Abbandono la testa all’indietro, allargo le braccia e spingo il busto e le spalle contro il letto per poter alzare il bacino nella sua bocca. Voglio che continui, voglio che non smetta. E soprattutto voglio continuare a sentirlo così bene, così bene.   
Lo chiamo fra i gemiti, sono al limite, non posso aspettare ancora.   
\- Sto per venire… - L’avverto.   
Lo sento sorridere contro di me, si separa, si solleva, rimane in ginocchio davanti a me, la mano sul mio viso, il dito nella mia bocca, lo succhio febbrile, sorride con quella sua aria di comando che mi fa impazzire.   
\- Girati. - Mormora poi roco. Lo faccio col cuore in gola, eccitato solo per questo ordine.  
Mi metto a carponi, premo la parte superiore del corpo contro il letto, stringo il lenzuolo, la testa girata verso di lui a guardarlo mentre mi prende i fianchi e col dito che gli ho succhiato, carezza la mia fessura fino a che si infila dentro. Sento il suo dito che mi penetra, chiudo gli occhi e riprendo a gemere.   
Lo muove fino a che va senza problemi ed è così maledettamente bello che mi masturbo da solo, perché i brividi non vogliono darmi tregua, sono per l’ennesima volta sull’orlo dell’orgasmo e quando sto per venire, lui toglie il suo dito e mi carezza col suo membro duro.   
Una spinta possente ed è subito dentro, si ferma, aspetta che mi rilassi.   
Mi tendo tutto, è da un po’ che non facevo il passivo. Il suo gemito è un misto fra il piacere ed il dolore, perché quando sei maledettamente eccitato e ti stringono così non sai se fa più male o più bene.   
Ma poi mi rilasso e fa meno male sia a me che a lui.  
Eh sì, ben presto il male non è più il protagonista.   
La mia mano torna a muoversi fra le mie gambe, sotto di me. Lui mi tiene i fianchi e spinge dandomi colpi sempre più forti e profondi. I nostri movimenti si sincronizzano, le voci riempiono l’aria, i gemiti sono sempre più rumorosi.   
Piacere e dolore si mescolano, torno in sella in fretta, i brividi mi ricoprono e non riesco a capire più nulla.   
Partono dal basso ventre e come un’ondata improvvisa si espandono lungo tutto il mio corpo, la spina dorsale mi trasmette scariche elettriche in ogni centimetro di me, fino alla nuca dove sento di non essere più qua per un momento.   
Non so più niente, questo è il mio apice.   
Poco dopo aumenta le spinte ed i gemiti, si ferma e si tende, non respira, non grida. Capisco che è venuto, lo sento dentro di me, sorrido e lo guardo oltre la mia spalla.   
È nella pace dei sensi.   
È stato maledettamente facile tradire le nostre mogli, dopotutto.   
Quando i vecchi vizi sono duri a morire, nonostante il tempo passato a soffocarli.   
Mi crolla poco dopo accanto, supino, ansimante, le braccia larghe. Io lo guardo rimanendo a carponi. Ridacchio e mi avvicino fino a baciarlo. I respiri alterati, i corpi sudati, ancora scossi dal piacere provato.   
La mano si sposta sulla mia nuca, possessivo.   
Non diciamo nulla per un po’, mi attira a sé e mi costringe a stendermi accanto a lui, mi appoggio sul suo petto, la fronte contro il suo collo, la sua mano mi carezza la schiena. Ed ecco anche quel po’ di romanticismo.   
Eh, su questo dobbiamo lavorarci su, però mi sa che avremo tempo!  
\- Sai… - Dico dopo un po’ che stiamo così in silenzio.   
\- Mm? - Risponde rauco.   
Sollevo la testa, mi appoggio sul gomito a pancia in giù e lo guardo.   
\- Volevo riempirti di mille domande ancora, voglio sapere tutto di te, ho sete di sapere, di essere nel tuo mondo, di scoprirti. - Inarca le sopracciglia sorpreso.   
\- Davvero? - Sorrido e annuisco.   
\- Ma adesso preferisco scoprirlo piano piano. Sudarmi il tuo mondo. - La risposta gli piace, sorride anche lui e solleva la testa baciandomi dolcemente. Mi carezza ancora la schiena, i brividi mi accompagnano.   
\- Sono una persona curiosa. - Dice poi come se glielo avessi chiesto.   
\- Come? - Domando senza capire cosa c’entri. L’altra mano sul viso, dolcemente.   
\- Sono una persona molto curiosa, sempre stato. Mi riempivo di domande, volevo sapere tutto, capirlo sulla pelle, viverlo. Tutto l’impossibile. Ogni cosa. Per questo ho fatto esperienze di ogni genere, anche le più estreme ed impensabili. - Ed ora capisco a cosa si riferisce. Un po’ tutto. Scientology, le orge, me. Sorrido felice che condivida anche se non gliel’ho chiesto davvero.   
\- Sono felice che sei così curioso. - Dico allora.   
\- Anche io, adesso, sono felice di esserlo. - perché probabilmente non sempre è stato soddisfatto degli esiti di questa sua curiosità. Adesso, a quanto pare, lo è.   
Sorrido e lo bacio, poi appoggio di nuovo la testa su di lui che mi circonda dolcemente e stiamo così senza dire altro.   
Non ci sono aspettative particolari, promesse, progetti. Andiamo avanti di giorno in giorno, come ci va meglio, come preferiamo. Tutto qua. Il resto non conta.   
E poi vedremo come va. 


End file.
